Fortunity
by Nekomata Uchiha
Summary: ¿Te gustaria ser millonario?, cuando Naruto Uzumaki se encontro con dicha propuesta y termino aceptandola, sabia que finalmente terminaria dando algo a cambio lo que jamas imagino es que terminaria entregando su corazon...
1. Propuesta

Titulo: Fortunity

Autor: UmiReira

Pairing: SasuNaru

Advertencias: AU, Lemon (avisare cuando sea el caso), Yaoi ( si no gustas de este genero, entonces te pido de favor que cierres esta pagina)…

Comentarios: Bien este fic nacio por un libro que lei, y que por desgracia no encuentro (esta en algun lugar de mi bodega personal de libros y cachivaches), supongo que algun día lo encontrare como sea…la historia no es realmente fiel al libro pues hare cambios muchos cambios y solo el principio se le parece un poco, como sea espero les guste y se que dije que NO haria mas fics por capitulos pero no puedo evitarlo…T.T me gusta sufrir…XDXD

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertecen, si no a Kishimoto-sama, La ultima Jugada tampoco me pertenece si no a su autor David Baldacci, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo para divertirme y divertirles un rato, y claro, or que mi cabeza no tiene remedio…

_**Prologo..**_

_Corria lo mas que le daban sus piernas, estaba agotado y herido, pero sabia que no podía dejarse atrapar, no, al menos hasta saber que el, estaba a salvo._

_Se topo con un precipicio y al girar, lo vio, y lo supo, supo que estaba atrapado, aquel hombre le miro con sus fríos ojos, ojos de cazador, de aquel que sabe que tiene ante si a su indefensa presa._

_Cerro los ojos y pensó en ellos, aquellos dos seres que amaba como nada, por ellos no desfallecería, por ellos lo enfrentaría, y de ser necesario se sacrificaría, no le importaba la desventaja en que estaba, ni sus heridas, en aquel instante solo le interesaba, luchar y saber que todo terminaría, y así ellos estarían a salvo finalmente…_

_-¿Qué piensas hacer, Naruto-kun?-…le dijo aquel detestable sujeto…_

_-Voy a exterminarte-…dijo con una determinación, de la que incluso el mismo se asombro, pero aquel hombre sonrío, burlándose, sabiéndose superior y con la victoria en sus manos…_

_Lo que aquel sujeto no sabia es que una presa herida, podría ser capaz de todo, con tal lograr su objetivo, y Naruto era uno de ellos…_

**Capitulo I…Propuesta**

_**S&N**_

Las imponentes puertas del estudio le recibieron, llamo un par de veces, escucho un _"Adelante"_, y entro.

Como lo esperaba su Jefe le daba la espalda, en realidad se mantenía oculto tras aquel sillón ejecutivo, no podía verle, algo que realmente no le importaba, estaba acostumbrado.

-¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?-…sabia que aquella pregunta solo esperaba una respuesta afirmativa, después de todo su jefe no aceptaba negativas, ni errores de ningún tipo.

-Si, aquí esta-…dijo dejando un sobre de color amarillo, sobre aquel fino escritorio de roble.

El hombre no giro, y el de cabellos naranja sabia que no lo haría…-Si no me necesita para nada mas, me retiro-…hizo una reverencia y se retiro de aquel lugar.

Cuando la puerta de su estudio se cerro, giro aquella silla y se levanto, lo suficiente para tomar entre sus manos aquel sobre.

Sonrío, Juugo era quizá uno de sus subordinados más fieles, nunca le había traicionado y jamás lo haría, sabia la consecuencia que podría traer el traicionarlo a el, Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke era un hombre de 27 años, proveniente de una prestigiosa y adinerada familia, e hijo de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha.

No pudo evitar el observar, la foto familiar que descansaba en la parte de arriba de la chimenea que adornaba su estudio.

Su vida se resumía a un padre dedicado a la política, pero metido en malos manejos, alguien que termino perdiendo el patrimonio familiar y provoco la muerte de su madre, para poco después quitarse la vida el mismo.

Una madre que hasta el final intento mantener a su familia unida, por desgracias Fracaso.

Y un hermano que decidió seguir los pasos de su progenitor, sin embargo era un hombre honesto y admirable, lastima que no pudiese decir lo mismo de el; no llevaban una mala relación, solo que Sasuke sabia que Itachi no aprobaría su modo de vida.

Sasuke se había propuesto recuperar la fortuna familiar y de ser necesario aumentarla, sin importar el costo o la manera de hacerlo.

Poseyendo una gran inteligencia digna de un Uchiha, había aprovechado su genialidad para estudiar varias cosas que hoy en día le ayudaban a su "negocio" particular.

Administración, ciencias y artes escénicas, le había ayudado para formarse como el gran genio que era hoy en día.

Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al ver el contenido de aquel sobre, frente a sus ojos se encontraba la información de su nuevo proyecto…

-Uzumaki Naruto-…susurro

_**S&N**_

¡Kuso! maldecía una y otra vez al tiempo que, corría lo más que daba su cuerpo, con este seria su quinto retardo del mes, y eso le acarreaba un descuento en sus sueldo, lo cual no era muy conveniente en su situación.

Finalmente consiguió llegar a la cafetería en la que trabajaba…-¡Uzumaki!, otra vez llega tarde-…dijo su jefe quien le miraba con el ceño fruncido, y una mirada reprobatoria.

-Lo siento, lo que sucede es que…-

-Excusas, conozco sus excusas de siempre pero esta vez no lo tolerare, le descontare el doble y…-…el corpulento hombre hubiese seguido con sus discurso de no ser por el llanto de un bebe que le desconcertó, fue ahí cuando cayo en cuenta de la pequeña que su rubio empleado llevaba en un porta bebe, suspiro tratando de calmarse…-Uzumaki, ¿Cuántas veces debo repetirte que no la traigas al trabajo?-

-Lo se, es solo que no tengo con quien dejarla pero…Mizuko es muy tranquila no da guerra, Dattebayo-

-Pero te impide hacer bien tu trabajo-

-No es verdad-…negó con indignación…-Mizu-chan nunca ha interferido con mi trabajo-

-¡Oh claro!, seguramente la taza que derramaste al escuchar su llanto la semana pasada, no es distracción, Uzumaki no soy idiota, lo vi todo-

El rubio suspiro era muy difícil hacer cambiar de opinión a aquel hombre, sobre todo cuando, al igual que el resto del pueblo le odiaban.

-Lo siento señor, no volverá a suceder-

-Lo se, por que…Uzumaki me apena mucho lo que voy a decirte pero, estas despedido-

-¿¡Que!?....pero ¿Por qué?, es decir a pesar de mis retardos y todo, yo…soy un buen empleado, no puedo despedirme-

-Lo siento, en verdad, pero mi esposa ya no desea que trabajes aquí-

El chico apretó el puño que tenia libre con impotencia, ¿Por qué?, esa pregunta se repetía constantemente en su cabeza, pero simplemente nunca encontraba respuesta, sin decir mas acerco a su bebe a su cuerpo y salio del lugar…

-Naruto, espera, Naruto-…escucho que le llaman, de haber sido cualquier otra persona no habría volteado y hubiese seguido de largo, pero quien le llamaba era Sakura su mejor amiga…

-¿Qué sucedió?-…pregunto preocupada la chica de cabellos rosas, el le miro y poniendo su mejor sonrisa falsa le contesto…

-Nada, el viejo me corrió pero bueno ya se venia venir-…dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca tratando de restarle importancia al asunto, lo cual no era mas que una vil mentira…-Pero ya encontrare uno mejor, total ya me había hartado de estar aquí-

-Naruto, yo no soy ninguna idiota, así que deja de hacerte el tonto se perfectamente que no estas bien, ¡Carajo! Soy tu mejor amiga, te conozco mejor que nadie-…

Era verdad, nadie le conocía mejor que ella y eso el lo sabia, dejo de fingir y dejo que aquella desolación que sentía se instalara en su rostro…-Lo se, eso lo que no deseo preocuparte-

-Tonto-…dijo ella soltándole un golpe en la cabeza, haciendo que el rubio se sobase la cabeza y se quejara por el golpe.

Así era ella, Haruno Sakura su mejor amiga desde el instituto, una gran persona pero con un carácter del demonio y una fuerza difícil de ignorar, todos lo sabían era mejor no hacerla enojar…

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír mientras recordaba que en un principio ella le odiaba, como todos en el pueblo, el no lo entendía era un niño que no se explicaba por que todos le miraban de aquel modo, años después supo que era por sus padres.

El era un ejemplo de ello, y por desgracia sabia que su pequeña Mizu-chan iba por aquel camino.

Pero gracias a su temple alegre, y su gran determinación logro hacer de grandes amigos, Sakura una de ellos.

Por mucho tiempo estuvo enamorado de ella, era su modelo de bellaza, su mujer ideal, las cosas cambiaron cuando conoció a Hokuto la madre de su hija, le amo con todas sus fuerzas, era una gran mujer, una lastima que no resistiera el parto.

Por supuesto los padres de Hokuto le culparon, ya esperaba algo así sin embargo en aquellos momentos se encontraba tan destrozado que no tenia ánimos de responder.

Se había quedado solo, y lo que es peor con una hija…

Naruto había renunciado a su sueño de salir de aquel lugar, de irse para estudiar lo que el tanto deseaba, de convertirse en la estrella que tanto había añorado, pero sabía que aquel sueño estaba más lejos que nunca.

Haru su cuñado se había quedado con el, diciendo que le apoyaría, el le creyó, ahora sabia lo Iluso que había sido.

Haru era un vividor quien para mala suerte del rubio andaba en malos pasos, Naruto sabia que estaba en algo turbio pero cuando quiso correrlo de su casa, este le había amenazado, si se metía en sus asuntos su hija lo pagaría.

Naruto no lograba entender como podía jugar con la vida de una pequeña, ¡Con un demonio!, era su sobrina, pero por desgracia la familia de su fallecida esposa, jamás había querido a la pequeña.

Mizuko había heredado la belleza de su madre, los ojos azules de su padre, y el cabello rojo de su abuela Kushina, (la fallecida madre de Naruto).

Pero Naruto sabía que no valía la pena pensar en el pasado, finalmente tenia que pensar en el futuro, el suyo y el de su hija, lo demás no importaba.

-Naruto-…la voz de su amiga le saco de sus cavilaciones…-Si quieres pásate por mi casa, te daré algo de comer a ti, y a esta preciosura-…dijo haciendo caras a la pequeña que sonrío…-Sakura-chan, no me gustaría ser una molestia-

-No lo eres, lo sabes, además no acepto un no por respuesta-…dijo cruzándose de brazos, el rubio sonrío…

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo se hara como quieras-

-Entones toma-…dijo extendiéndole unas llaves…-espérame en mi casa, en lo que termina mi turno-…la pelirosa le sonrío antes de volver al restaurante…

Naruto sonrío, a pesar de todo podía considerarse afortunado, tenia grandes amigos…

_**N&S**_

Sakura llego a su casa, estaba cansada aquel viejo era un maldito explotador, lo bueno es que finalmente había conseguido lo que deseaba, muy pronto se iría de Midokaito*.

Le preocupaba Naruto, pensaba proponerle que se fuese con ella y Sai, estando en Tokio las cosas para Naruto podrían cambiar.

Al llegar le encontró leyendo un periódico mientras la pequeña Mizu-chan dormía, definitivamente la pequeña era un encanto.

Se sentó en un sofá, para descansar un rato mientras miraba a su amigo…-¿Algo bueno pregunto?-…mientras veía a expresión concentrada de su amigo, algo raro en el.

-Ehhh la verdad es que si, aunque no me convence del todo, es un trabajo de oficina pide conocimientos mínimos en computación, y la paga es muy buena pero no dice del todo de que trata-

-mmm no suena mal, ¿Por qué no vas?, seria solo temporal-

-¿Temporal?, Sakura-chan yo necesito un trabajo permanente no temporal-

-Temporal en lo que nos vamos a Tokio-

-¿No entiendo?-…dijo el rubio ladeando su cabeza, la pelirosa sonrío.

-Sai y yo nos iremos el mes que viene, finalmente me aceptaron en el Instituto Shurinken como maestra-

-¡Eso es grandioso Sakura-chan!, muchas felicidades-…dijo el rubio con euforia, realmente estaba feliz por su amiga.

-¿Qué dices?, ¿Vendrás con nosotros?-

-No lo se, Sai y tu son muy buenos conmigo y unos grandes amigos, pero no deseo ser una carga-

-No lo serás, además tendrás mejores oportunidades en Tokio, piénsalo ¡Hasta podrías cumplir tu sueño y ser la estrella de rock que tanto has soñado!-

-Supongo-…dijo el ante la perspectiva que aquello le daba, no es que no hubiese pensado en irse antes pero temía el irse solo, no por el si no por su hija, pero acompañado la historia seria diferente.

-Bien comamos algo, y después vas a ver el trabajo puedes dejarme a Mizuko-

-De acuerdo, nada pierdo con intentar-

Lo que Naruto desconocía era lo mucho que cambiaria su vida con aquel encuentro…

_**S&N**_

Rento un lugar sencillo, lo suficiente para poner una oficina con aire ejecutivo, pero lo suficientemente fácil de desmantelar.

Sabía que su anuncio atraería a más personas, pero había simulado entrevistarlas, y aluciendo que vería el resultado les llamaría después, por supuesto aquello no sucedería.

Alguien llamo a la puerta…-Adelante-…contesto.

Su pelirroja asistente ingreso a la oficina con una sonrisa…-Ha llegado-

El hombre frente a ella sonrío…-Hazlo pasar-

La chica asintió y salio del lugar, segundos después un sonriente rubio ingresaba por la misma puerta.

Le tomo unos cuantos segundos estudiarle, cabello rubio algo desordenado, ojos azules, piel bronceada, un cuerpo fornido (suponía por el trabajo duro o por que el chico frente a el, gustaba de ejercitarse), tenia que reconocerlo era mas atractivo en persona que por foto, una sonrisa afable se dibujo en su arrugado rostro.

-Buenas tardes-…saludo el rubio.

-Buenas tardes señor…-…dejo en el aire esperando que se presentase…

-Oh disculpe-…dijo con una sonrisa avergonzada…-Uzumaki Naruto-

-Mucho gusto Naruto, ¿puedo llamarte así?-…ante la respuesta afirmativa del rubio, le regreso la sonrisa…-de acuerdo entonces llámame Nekoi-

Naruto, (a quien el nombre de aquel sujeto le resulto ciertamente particular), le dirigió una rápida mirada…el hombre parecía amable, por su apariencia debía rondar por los 60 años o un poco mas, de piel morena, rostro enjuto, robusto.

A pesar de ello había algo que le gritaba _peligro, _lo había notado desde el momento en que entro, a pesar del aspecto pulcro del lugar, no había evitado notar que había pocas cosas, muy pocas a su parecer a las que debía haber en una oficina normal, sin embargo se convenció de que era una paranoia, finalmente iría a preguntar de que trataba el trabajo si no le gustaba no lo tomaba, además era conciente que mas personas habrían ido antes que el.

-Bien Naruto, debo suponer que vienes por el anuncio-…el rubio asintió al tiempo en que ambos tomaban asiento.

-El anuncio dice que es medio tiempo, que el pago es semanal y que paga en dólares, ¿cierto?-

-Así es, 15 dólares a la semana-

-¿Qué es lo que tendría que hacer?-…mientras el rubio trataba de procesar era demasiado…

-Un trabajo de oficina, recibir llamadas, capturar algunos documentos, cosas por el estilo-

El rubio proceso la información, el trabajo no era demasiado difícil o pesado, lo que no le cuadraba era el sueldo, demasiado para un trabajo tan sencillo…

"Nekoi" era conciente que aquello era sospechoso y con esa intención lo hizo, tal como suponía el Uzumaki no era nada tonto, le vio dudar unos segundos antes de levantarse…-Muchas gracias por todo-

-Aun no le he dicho si se queda con el trabajo, o no-…dijo el hombre mayor enarcando una ceja…

-Lo se, es solo que el salario es demasiado-

-¿Me esta diciendo que el trabajo no le agrada por que, se le paga mas de lo que debe ser?-

Tenia que admitir que se encontraba sorprendido y en cierto modo, aquello le resultaba gracioso, definitivamente Naruto Uzumaki era alguien interesante, muy interesante.

-La verdad es…-…el rubio dudo un poco en si continuar o no, pero finalmente decidió seguir…-Es que todo esto me parece muy raro-

¡Valla, con el chico!, no era tan ingenuo como suponía, aunque algo similar esperaba, definitivamente esto se ponía cada vez mas interesante.

Naruto no supo como interpretar aquella sonrisa que se dibujo en aquel rostro, solo era conciente de una cosa… era escalofriante.

-De acuerdo no seguiré con rodeos-…el tono amable de Nekoi había desaparecido, y su expresión afable muto a una seria…-¿Qué me responderías, si te dijera que puedo lograr que seas millonario, ganando la Lotería Takarakuji*?-

Los enormes ojos azules de Naruto se abrieron mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad, ¡Aquel sujeto estaba loco!, eso era imposible, para empezar, no gustaba de jugar a la lotería, por que su suerte no era precisamente la mejor, además jamás gastaría en eso puesto que necesitaba el dinero; y segundo nadie absolutamente nadie podría conseguir algo semejante, ¿Cómo?.

-Señor, no se que broma me quiera jugar pero yo no…-

-No es broma ni juego, estoy diciendo la verdad, te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de hacerte millonario-…dijo viéndole con aquellos intensos ojos negros, que para Naruto eran realmente intimidantes…-Lo necesitas-…no fue una pregunta, fue afirmación…-Eres pobre, tienes una niña pequeña, no tienes a nadie en el mundo, vives con el mantenido de tu cuñado quien en lugar de ayudarte solo te perjudica, ¡Oh! Y por si fuera poco acabas de ser despedido, ¿Me salte algo?-

De acuerdo, aquello era cada vez más escabroso, ¿¡Como rayos se había enterado, aquel hombre de todo eso!?

Acababa de resumir su vida, se levanto con la única meta de salir de aquel lugar…-Lo siento debo irme-…justo cuando tomo la perilla de la puerta para girarla, aquel hombre le hablo de nuevo.

-Te daré tres días, piénsalo bien, y en tres días me das tu respuesta, espero sea positiva o de lo contrario…-…dejo al aire la ultima palabra por unos segundos que para Naruto, significaron horas, aquella voz…no era la misma con la que "Nekoi", le hablo en un principio, no, aquella voz tan grave y profunda solo le provoco una cosa…_miedo…_-De lo contrario tendré que ofrecerle la oportunidad a alguien mas, pídele a Karin una de mis tarjetas, ahí esta un teléfono en el que podrás contactarme, estaré esperando-

Naruto no giro, tampoco se entretuvo mucho cuando la pelirroja le recibió con aquella tarjeta, la tomo y salio los mas rápido que pudo de aquel lugar, su corazón latía a una velocidad increíble, y un temblor involuntario le había asaltado…

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de aquel lugar, se tomo un respiro para tranquilizarse, recargado en la pared del mall de aquel pueblo, y ahí el Uzumaki se tomo un tiempo para pensar.

Aquello había sido ciertamente la cosa mas extraña que le había sucedido, el giro tan brusco que había dado aquella conversación, aquellas sensaciones que experimento, aquel hombre tan extraño; miro la tarjeta que tenia en sus manos, a pesar de que la oferta sonaba tentadora, no pensaba aceptar, aquello era muy extraño, nadie te ofrecía dinero solo por que si, nadie era tan bueno o estupido para ofrecer algo así.

No le diría a Sakura, ni a nadie mas, olvidaría aquel asunto, aquel sujeto tendría que buscar a alguien mas, aun así guardo la tarjeta en el bolsillo de su pantalón, una vez calmado se fue hacia la casa de su amiga.

_**S&N**_

A Naruto no le gustaba mentir, por ello cuando Sakura le pregunto sobre el trabajo, el decidió decir que simplemente no le causaba confianza, y por eso no lo acepto, ella no hizo mas pregunta y después de cenar algo, Naruto se fue a su casa.

Desde el momento en que estuvo frente a su puerta, algo le dijo que algo no andaba bien, para empezar estaba todo oscuro y, a estas horas el vago de Haru siempre estaba acompañado de aquellos sujetos con los que "trabajaba", bebiendo y jugando cartas, Naruto prefería encerrarse bajo llave con Mizu-chan, y no salía de ahí hasta el otro día.

Por eso que todo estuviese oscuro y en silencio era extraño, muy extraño.

Abrió la puerta y entro con sigilo, encendió la luz de la sala y al hacerlo tuvo que ahogar un grito, ahí tendido sobre el piso estaba Haru completamente ensangrentado, y casi podía jurar muerto, quiso salir corriendo, pero un corpulento hombre que estaba parado en la puerta se lo impidió.

Apretó aun mas el porta bebe, donde Mizuko dormía, tenia que pensar rápido que hacer, así que sabiendo que no tendría alternativa, dejo a un lado (lo suficientemente lejos), a la pequeña y se abalanzo contra aquel sujeto para golpearle; a pesar de que Naruto era mas pequeño, había logrado asestarle un par de buenos golpes.

El sujeto aturdido e incrédulo miro al rubio, no pensó que fuese tan fuerte, el rubio casi, casi sonríe ante la expresión del sujeto, era obvio que no se esperaba que le diese batalla, era una pena que no supiese que en el instituto, Naruto había practicado artes marciales, y aunque ahora no podía hacerlo con la misma regularidad, cuando tenia la oportunidad iba al dojo de Lee, otro de sus amigos.

El sujeto se abalanzo nuevamente contra el, Naruto logro bloquearle y, justo cuando pensaba atizarle un buen golpe que le dejaría inconciente, el sujeto aprovechando su estatura logro evadirle de forma que, para estupefacción de Naruto le tomo del rostro, y le jalo para atestarle un cabezazo, el golpe le aturdió y el hombre, tomando ventaja de aquello le sujeto del cuello, Naruto comenzó a lanzar puñetazos, y patadas al aire, pero el sujeto no le soltaba, en cambio parecía divertido con la situación.

Naruto sentía que su fuerza disminuía, la conciencia comenzaba a abandonarlo, y justo cuando estaba por desvanecer el llanto de su pequeña le regreso a la realidad, sacando fuerza de no sabia donde, y tomando lo primero que tuvo al alcance (que resulto ser el teléfono), le golpeo la cabeza con toda su fuerza.

El hombre cayo fulminado al piso, al mismo tiempo que el, quien tosía y respiraba con dificultad, tratando de recuperar el aire que le había sido robado.

El sujeto estaba inerte, parecía muerto.

¡Lo mate!, pensó con miedo, ¿¡Qué haría ahora!?, ¿Llamar a la policía?, ese había sido su primer pensamiento, pero entonces recordó algo, en Midokaito todos le odiaban, casi podía jurar que le acusarían (aun cuando las pruebas demostrasen lo contrario), no solo de la muerte del sujeto, si no de la Haru, y tembló al recordar que el padre de su cuñado era, el jefe de la policía del pueblo.

Solo pudo pensar en una cosa, ¡Huir!, tomo a Mizuko y fue hacia su habitación, se cambio, se limpio y se curo las heridas, las enormes manos del hombre habían dejado unas marcas en su cuello, las cuales sabia se borrarían con el tiempo, pero pudo notar unas peculiares heridas en el rostro, de algún modo, aquel sujeto le había rasgado las mejillas, dejando unas marcas que daban la apariencia de bigotes; se las curo lo mejor que pudo, soportando el dolor estoicamente.

Tomo lo mas esencial que tanto el como Mizuko podían necesitar, fue por el poco dinero que tenia ahorrado y salio de aquel lugar.

Mientras caminaba por las calles, no podía evitar pensar en que es lo que haría, no tenia a donde ir ¿Con sus amigos?, no, no podía hacer eso, no podía involucrarlos, y es que sabia que aquel tipo había sido el que había matado a Haru, y aquello no era mas que seguramente un ajuste de cuentas, el idiota de su cuñado debió querer pasarse de listo para los delincuentes para los que trabajaba, y le habían mandado a matar, aquel tipo había matado a Haru, pero el, había matado al sujeto.

Nunca en su vida Naruto había sentido tanto miedo, y eso inevitablemente le trajo el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido en la tarde, saco la tarjeta que llevaba en la maleta, y la observo…"Nekoi", podía leerse, y adjunto había un numero, y nada mas, la tarjeta era roja y las letras negras, un diseño sencillo.

Después de debatirse internamente, tomo finalmente una decisión, busco el teléfono publico mas cercano y marco el numero, segundos después aquella aterradora voz, le contesto…

-Naruto-…Naruto abrió los ojos enormemente…

-Como lo-…quiso musitar…

-¿Supe?, no lo sabia, solo lo intuí, y bien ¿Ya lo pensaste?-

Dudo en contestar, pero al recordar los cadáveres que estaban en su casa, se decidió…-Si, he decidido aceptar el trato-

Nekoi sonrío con complacencia, sabia que era cuestión de tiempo y en cierta medida, le satisfacía, el infeliz de Uzumaki Naruto resultaba ser alguien interesante…-Bien, escucha esto es lo que harás, compraras un billete para la lotería, en cuanto lo tengas me llamas a este mismo numero, y me das los digitos de tu billete, en cuanto se anuncie el premio viajaras a Tokio y…-

-¡No!-…corto Naruto

-¿No?-…pregunto el otro.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que deseo viajar a Tokio desde hoy-

-No, no creo que sea conveniente por…-

-Lo que pasa es que tuve un problema con mi cuñado, nada serio pero no deseo seguir aquí-

-De acuerdo, esto es lo que harás, viajaras de manera discreta, no compres el boleto a tu nombre, hazlo a uno falso, en cuanto lo hagas me llamaras, me dirás la hora y la estación en la que llegaras, yo mandare a alguien a esperarte-

-¿Cómo lo reconoceré?-

-No te preocupes de ello, el lo hará por ti-

-¿Alguna duda?-

-No-

-Bien estaremos en contacto-

La llamada termino, y Naruto suspiro; sabia que se estaba metiendo en problemas, pero en aquel momento no encontraba muchas salidas.

Tomo a su pequeña, y con las pocas cosas que llevaba se encamino hacia la estación de trenes, ya compraría allí el billete de lotería, no sabia lo que le esperaba, pero algo le decía que su vida acababa de dar un giro de 360 grados.

Y Naruto no sabía realmente cuanto…

_**S&N**_

Una ves que la llamada con Naruto Uzumaki finalizo, Nekoi marco un numero, espero en la línea unos segundos antes de que le contestaran…

-Suigetsu regresa, ya no es necesario que te encargues de el, acepto el trato-

-De acuerdo-…contesto, la voz del otro lado del teléfono…

-Espera indicaciones-…y sin esperar por alguna respuesta, la llamada termino.

Se recostó en el sofá en el que se hallaba sentado, y no pudo evitar pensar que la "suerte" de Naruto Uzumaki comenzaba a cambiar, de haber tardado un poco más su llamada, seguramente habría muerto.

Y es que no creyó conveniente decirle que, a quienes no aceptaban el trato solo le esperaba un futuro: La muerte.

No podía darse el lujo de dejar con vida a quienes habían tenido trato con "Nekoi".

Jamás se presentaba ante nadie con su verdadera apariencia, ni siquiera sus subordinados mas fieles le conocían en verdad, nadie, absolutamente nadie le conocía como era.

Y no pensaba cambiar aquello…

_**S&N**_

Cuando Suigetsu corto la llamada con su jefe sonrío, aquello era un desastre, lo mejor es que evitara dejar rastro alguno de que estuvo ahí, observo la escena.

Según lo que parecía, el Grandulón de había cargado al tipo que se hallaba en la sala de estar, y el rubio al otro.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse, el rubio no parecía tan fuerte, ahora sabia que se había equivocado.

El Grandulon comenzó a moverse…valla después de todo no le había matado, saco la pistola que llevaba en su abrigo negro, puso el silenciador y disparo sin ningún reparo, le pego tres tiros, asegurándose que efectivamente aquel sujeto ya se hallaba en el otro mundo, y asegurándose que nada delataría su presencia, salio del lugar.

Suigetsu no creyó necesario informarle a su jefe, sobre el desastre que su nuevo proyecto había dejado atrás, algo le decía que podría sacar provecho de eso, y aquello es lo que planeaba hacer…

_Continuara…_

***************************

Bien he aquí con otra historia loca, como mencione es una adaptación de la Novela original, aunque yo la deformare bastante XDXD haciendo varios cambios…

En fin puedo decir que oficialmente estoy loca, y me gusta meterme en problemas, pero ni modo escribir fics en enviciante XD…

Espero les agrade, ¿Review?, ustedes deciden…

Saludos…

_**Umi la vampichita de choconieve XD**_

*Midokaito: Pueblo ubicado en la Region de Nagano-ken, Japon.

*Loteria Takarakuji, es la loteria mas mmm como decirlo popular, se reparten varios premios, aunque el mayor es de 200 millones de Yenes.


	2. Huida

Titulo: Fortunity

Autor: UmiReira o Mizuko-Chan

Pairing: SasuNaru

Advertencias: AU, Lemon (avisare cuando sea el caso), Yaoi ( si no gustas de este genero, entonces te pido de favor que cierres esta pagina)…

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Kishimoto-sama, La ultima Jugada tampoco me pertenece si no a su autor David Baldacci, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo para divertirme y divertirles un rato, y por que soy una mente enferma XD.

**Fortunity**

**Capitulo II…Huida**

*************************************

No podía evitar mirar de reojo a aquel sujeto mientras alimentaba a la pequeña Mizu-chan, tenia que reconocerlo le ponía los pelos de punta, sobre todo por que no hablaba.

Ni bien había llegado a Tokio, aquel sujeto le recibió en la estación de trenes según le había comentado, Nekoi le había mandado para que fuese su guardia durante este tiempo, le había llevado a un hotel lujoso y le había hospedado ahí bajo una identidad falsa; según aquellos papeles era un hombre de negocios se llamaba Hiro Kuriyama, y viajaba en compañía de su hija, y su hermano.

Aun no había hablado con Nekoi, y tenia que reconocerlo se hallaba nervioso para este momento, el cuerpo de su cuñado y aquel hombre que había intentado matarle, seguramente ya habían sido descubiertos.

¿Lo habrían acusado?, con pesar tuvo que reconocer que seguramente era así, ¿Creerían sus amigos que el lo había hecho?, o ¿seguirían creyendo en el?, llegaba a dudarlo, pero esperaba que al menos quienes eran mas cercanos a el, lo hicieran entre ellos…Sakura.

Había tenido el impulso de llamarle, pero Nekoi le había prohibido hablar con alguien, además que aquel sujeto no le dejaba ni a sol ni sombra, mas que cuando iba al baño y aun así, estaba seguro que le mantenían bien vigilado, se sentía como un pájaro enjaulado.

-Podríamos…-…comenzó llamando la atención de aquel hombre, que según le había dicho se llamaba Juugo…-Podríamos, ¿salir a dar un paseo? me siento encerrado, en verdad necesito salir-

El hombre pareció pensarlo unos momentos…-Mi jefe no prohibió que saliera, pero recomendó que lo hiciera lo menos posible y a menos que fuese necesario-

-Entiendo, pero un paseo al parque no estaría mal, a Mizu-chan le hace falta-…dijo señalando a la pequeña que se entretenía jugando con los dedos de su padre…

-De acuerdo, además que creo que seria conveniente hacer algunas compras-…dijo señalando las pocas pertenencias que el rubio había llevado consigo.

-Oh, pero yo no traigo demasiado dinero-…dijo Naruto al recordar lo poco que le quedaba, y la cual guardaba en caso de urgencia

-No es necesario, Nekoi me dio dinero para que compraras lo que necesitaras, incluso dijo que un poco de ropa les serviría a ti y a tu hija-

-¿De verdad?-…dijo Naruto extrañado, Nekoi no parecía ser alguien muy humanitario que digamos, y no se equivocaba, no lo era.

-Si-

-Entonces me parece bien-…dijo ya un poco mas animado, necesitaba distraerse para dejar de pensar en los problemas que había dejado atrás.

******************************************

-Vamos Naruto, contesta-…decía con cierto tinte de desesperación la chica, hacia rato se había enterado de los sucedido en la casa de su amigo, no se sabia de su paradero, y como no, ya le habían culpado del hecho, la gente estaba "indignada" ante tal hecho atroz.

Habían pintado a Naruto como un vil maleante, mientras que Haru poco faltaba para que lo santificaran, cuando eran más que concientes que el tipo no era más que una vil alimaña.

Sakura estaba segura que Naruto no había hecho algo así, y que si había escapado había sido por miedo y no otra cosa, pero le intrigaba que no la llamara, el debería suponer que estaba preocupada, tal vez creía que ella lo culparía como los demás…-Idiota, jamás haría algo así deberías de saberlo-…dijo con tristeza y una sonrisa amarga, a la nada…

-Donde quiera que estés, solo espero que te encuentres bien-

*************************************

Tenzo Himura era el encargado de limpiar el lugar donde el día de mañana se llevaría a cabo el sorteo de la Lotería Nacional Japonesa, o al menos así, lo indicaba su gafete.

El tipo era delgado y llevaba un mono en color caqui que era el uniforme que utilizaban los empleados de intendencia, tenia la piel morena, cabello castaño y enmarañado, y llevaba una horrible cicatriz en la parte derecha de su rostro, una quemadura.

Cuando se hubo asegurado que se encontraba completamente solo en aquel lugar, procedió a sacar una botella que llevaba en su carrito, esta tenía un atomizador.

Se acerco a donde se hallaban las pelotas que tenían impresos los números y procedió a rosear aquellas cuyo numero no coincidiera con los que llevaba en el papel que había sacado de la parte trasera de su mono, hizo otro tanto con el tubo por donde dichas pelotitas debían de pasar, y después de asegurarse de dejar todo tal y como estaba, procedió a retirarse, al salir de aquel lugar no pudo evitar una sonrisa torcida, las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, solo faltaba que comenzara el juego…

***************************************

Naruto se sentía mas tranquilo, Juugo no era alguien tan desagradable es mas se atrevía a decir que le resultaba simpático.

Se había sentido con tal confianza que había terminado platicándole su vida, claro omitiendo los hechos que le llevaron a aquella ciudad, pero en lo que respecta a lo demás se lo había contado, el tipo era alguien mas bien callado y sin embargo no sabia por que, pero le inspiraba confianza, además que Mizuko parecía agradarle.

Habían terminado comprando mas de lo que el esperaba, incluso se había comprado un par de trajes, y había podido comprarle a Mizuko un par de vestidos en la mejor tienda para bebes de la ciudad.

Para cualquiera aquello parecería un sueño, sin embargo Naruto era conciente que aquello podría convertirse en una verdadera pesadilla.

Había salido a comprar un par de pastelillos que había visto en una de las tiendas del hotel, Juugo se había quedado en la habitación con Mizu-chan, para cualquiera aquello seria una locura, pero algo le decía a Naruto que aquel sujeto no se atrevería a dañar a su pequeña, además no es como si fuese a tardar demasiado.

-Buenas noches, Naruto-Kun-…aquella voz a sus espaldas le hizo dar un brinco, giro inmediatamente para ver al dueño de aquella voz, topándose con un sujeto al que no había visto antes, arrugo el ceño, ¿de donde le conocía?...

-Disculpe, pero ¿de donde le conozco?-

-¿Eh?, oh no, no nos conocemos, al menos no tuvimos ese privilegio, pero digamos que le tengo saludos de una par de personas que seguramente si conoce, como Haru Nagase o el grandulon que usted mato-…dijo con descaro, Naruto sintió como si le hubiesen dado un golpe en el estomago, estaba seguro que el color había huido de su rostro.

Lo sabia, no sabia como ni por que, pero aquel desconocido sabia lo que había pasado en la que hasta hace unos días era su casa…

-Será mejor que hablemos en otro lugar-...dijo señalando que había gente cerca como para hablar de aquello, Naruto tan solo asintió y le siguió como autómata.

Llegaron a la cafetería del hotel, donde después de pedir un par de café expresos, el hombre procedió a presentarse…-Me llamo Suigetsu y solo eso debe saber, se que te preguntaras como es que se lo que paso en tu ciudad, digamos que fue por casualidad yo fui a tu casa con una orden expresa y me tope con aquel lindo cuadro, de hecho presencia parte de la pelea, bien hecho debo felicitarte le diste una buena paliza-…dijo con una sonrisa perversa.

-¿Qué es lo que desea?-…dijo Naruto recuperándose al fin, sabia que aquel sujeto no le había buscado solo para felicitarlo por su pelea.

-Bien nos vamos entendiendo eso facilita las cosas, quiero dinero-

-Yo no tengo dinero-

-No, pero lo tendrá-…nuevamente los ojos de Naruto se abrieron con sorpresa…-¿Cómo…-…no alcanzo a formular su pregunta…

-¿Lo se? fácil trabajo para Nekoi, aquella noche el me había enviado para asesinarte, no me lo tomes a mal no tengo nada contra ti pero ese es mi trabajo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Habías rechazado su oferta y, nadie que se halla entrevistado con el y rechace alguno de sus ofrecimientos sale con vida-

No contesto ahora lo entendía, aquel sujeto era un mercenario que trabajaba para Nekoi, el demonio con el que ahora sabia había hecho un trato, así eran las cosas o hacia lo que le pedía o le mataba así de simple.

-De acuerdo ¿cuanto quieres?-

Suigetus sonrío…-Quiero el 20% de tu premio, no es mucho comparado con lo que tendrás-

-¡Es demasiado!, no se si podré disponer de el, Nekoi no me ha dicho nada-

-Tendrás que arreglártelas para hacerlo, no te conviene que se entere-…dijo con una sonrisa, por supuesto omitiendo el hecho de que a el tampoco le convenía que se enterara, de hacerlo le interrogaría del por que no le informo antes.

Naruto apretó la mandíbula se sentía impotente, aquel sujeto le tenia en sus manos, y a el no le agradaba aquello, pensaba mandarlo al diablo y decirle que le dijera que no le importaba, pero…recordó a su pequeña, seguramente Nekoi no se tentaría el corazón para matarla.

-De acuerdo-

-Perfecto, este es mi numero de cuenta ahí deposítalo-

Naruto asintió, y se levanto deseaba salir de aquel lugar…

-Ah por cierto, suerte-…dijo con burla aquel sujeto, antes de que Naruto saliera de aquel lugar.

***********************************************

Se hallaba nervioso no podía negarlo, mientras que el conductor se dedicaba a anunciar a los patrocinadores, su expectación aumentaba, ¿en verdad ganaría?, no lo sabia pero después de lo sucedido ayer…esperaba que así fuese.

Sabia que la mirada de Juugo estaba sobre el, así que trato de sonreír con naturalidad, aquella sonrisa tan falsa y tan suya, que había logrado perfeccionar con los años de modo que nadie supiera que las cosas le afectaban.

Pero a pesar de los pocos días que llevaba de conocerle, Juugo había podido descifrar aquella sonrisa, sabia que algo le preocupaba, algo que había sucedido cuando bajo por los pastelillos, no solo no los traía consigo si no además se le veía tenso, muy tenso…

Nekoi había llamado ese día bastante temprano, pidiéndoles que viesen el sorteo desde el hotel, contrario a lo que pensaba Naruto no había puesto demasiada objeción…

Finalmente el conductor daba inicio al sorteo; las pequeñas pelotitas de plástico comenzaron a danzar por el contenedor de plástico donde se hallaban, finalmente una salio por el tubo…

1…8…9…5…3… Una a una las pelotitas comenzaban a salir, Naruto no pudo evitar contener la respiración con cada una, si aquello salía mal y el no ganaba…estaba muerto.

Pero los números comenzaron a caer a su favor uno a uno…6…3…el ultimo numero estaba por caer, solo hacia falta un 4 y Naruto seria millonario, la pelotita con el numero cinco se paseo peligrosamente por aquel agujero, intento pasar pero por alguna extraña razón el tuvo pareció repelerla, las pelotitas volvieron a girar, y finalmente, aquella que contenía el ultimo numero cayo…

-Yon-…dijo el hombre finalmente

Naruto estaba incrédulo, ¿¡Como había sido posible!? Había ganado, y eso le provoco escalofríos, ¿Cómo lo había logrado?, acababa de ganar ¡300 millones de Yenes!, aquello era…demasiado…

-Felicidades, oficialmente eres millonario-

El rubio aun estupefacto tan solo asintió, provocando una pequeña risa en el rostro de Juugo, se sentía bien hacia mucho que no sonería, y por alguna extraña razón aquel rubio lo lograba, no sabia como pero se había encariñado con el y la niña…

El sonar del teléfono les alerto, Juugo contesto el aparato sabiendo de quien se trataba después de un par de palabras le paso el teléfono a Naruto…

-Felicidades, eres millonarios-…dijo con burla

Naruto frunció el ceño…-¿Qué quieres?-…dijo con hosquedad, no podía evitarlo saber que le había mandado a matar le enfurecía…

-¡Valla!, que desagradecido eres tu vida acaba de cambiar y así lo agradeces, no, no, Naruto tendrás que aprender a comportarte mejor-…el tono satírico que empleaba al hablar le hacia rabiar aun mas…-En fin, llamo para decirte que tienes que recoger el premio, dan un plazo de 24 horas, entre mas rápido te presentes mejor, te harán una pequeña entrevista para la televisión, al terminar regresaras al hotel yo te daré nuevas instrucciones-….dijo en aquel tono de vos que no permitía replica…

-Espera…dijiste ¿televisión?-…dijo no pudiendo evitar cierto tono de nerviosismo en sus voz, que no paso desapercibido para quien se hallaba del otro lado del teléfono

-Si, a los ganadores se les hace una pequeña entrevista, es para que el publico vea que el premio es entregado y eso, nada del otro mundo, ¿Qué tienes miedo escénico?-…se burlo

En verdad que como le gustaría romperle la cara a ese idiota…-No es eso, es que no quiero que me encuentren en mi pueblo es todo, ya te dije tuve problemas con mi cuñado-

-No importa ahora eso, eres millonario si deseas puedes desaparecer y viajar al país que quieras, tan solo pide-

-De acuerdo, estaré esperando su llamada-…dijo el rubio suspirando, no podía hacer otra cosa de momento no le convenía contradecir a Nekoi, podría llegar a sospechar

La llamada se corto pero Naruto no pudo dar dos pasos, antes de ser interceptado por Juugo…-Ahora me dirás que sucede, desde ayer estas raro, te conozco poco pero se que algo ha sucedido-

El rubio le miro sopesando sus posibilidades, ¿Podría confiar en el?, finalmente aquel hombre trabajaba para Nekoi, el mismo le había dicho que era fiel por gusto y que jamás le traicionaría, por que le debía demasiado, ¿Podría arriesgarse?

Tampoco tenía muchas salidas, aquel tipo era bastante perspicaz y Naruto podría asegurar que no tardaría en enterarse, sabía que su secreto era como una bomba de tiempo la cual estaba a punto de estallar.

Sin embargo tenia un punto a favor, Juugo parecía haberse encariñado con Mizuko, incluso el mismo parecía agradarle, ¿Podría ser Juugo, la ayuda y el soporte que tanto necesitaba en estos momentos?....

Ciertamente no lo sabia, pero algo le impulso a hacerlo, y sin más procedió a relatarle lo que había acontecido días atrás en su casa…

**********************************************

-¡Lo que me dices es imposible!-…el castaño estaba azorado, sus puños apretados y la mandíbula tensa reflejaban la mezcla de desconcierto y rabia que se entremezclaban en el…

-Iruka, cálmate-…pidió con parsimonia

-¿Cómo me pides que me calme?, estas hablando de Naruto quien prácticamente fue un hijo para mi…el no…el jamás haría algo como eso-…su voz fue perdiendo fuerza conforme cada palabra salía de su boca

El hombre de cabellos plata que se encontraba frente a el, le miraba impasible, lo entendía, Iruka le había contado lo que aquel chico era para el, por ello mismo había pedido ser quien le diera la noticia de aquel reporte que le llego días atrás procedente de la región de Nagano-ken, mas específicamente del pueblo de Midokaito, donde Naruto Uzumaki era buscado por haber asesinado a su cuñado, y un hombre cuya identidad se desconoce…

Se decía que tenia que ver con la mafia, incluso al chico Uzumaki se le vinculaba con el tan temido y buscado Clan Hebi, como se le llamaba a aquel grupo que era buscado incluso fuera de las fronteras del país del sol.

Nada se sabia de sus miembros, incluso como en este caso cuando alguien aparecía muerto su identidad era borrada, como si jamás hubiese existido sobre la faz de la tierra, lo único que les identificaba como miembros de dicho clan, era el tatuaje de serpiente que portaban en la espalda, nada mas.

Por ello se creía que el chico pertenecía a dicha organización, el no podía opinar mucho, no le conocía, pero conocía a Iruka, y el creía en aquel chico, ¡Joder!, era como un hijo y sabia que esta noticia le afectaría.

-Eso es precisamente lo que tenemos que averiguar, Iruka iremos a Midokaito, la policía local nos ha pedido apoyo, al parecer el Clan Hebi esta involucrado-

Involuntariamente el castaño tembló, sabia lo que significaba aquello, sabia lo que sucedía cuando el nombre de aquel clan se involucraba en algún crimen, temía, no por ellos, finalmente eran policías y como tal conocía los riesgos de su trabajo, no, temía por Naruto.

Sabia que estaba desaparecido y se había concentrado mas en tratar de defender su nombre, que en pensar en su paradero, por que no quería aceptarlo, no quería pensar en aquella posibilidad que estaba latente, y que podía ser real, pero el se negaba a verla.

Naruto podría estar muerto…

Se obligo a si mismo a sacar aquel pensamiento, aceptarían el caso y no solo limpiaría el nombre de Naruto, también lo encontraría, pasara lo que pasara daría con el…

***************************************

Las orbes azules de Naruto miraban con cierto temor al pelinaranja, después de contarle lo sucedido Juugo se había sumido en un enorme mutismo, parecía pensar…

Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberle contado aquello, y justo cuando se levantaba de su asiento, la voz de Juugo le sobresalto…

-Te creo, por alguna razón algo me dice que tu no mentirías, pero si Nekoi se entera…no puedo garantizar tu seguridad, créeme-

-Lo se, por ello accedí a darle aquel dinero a ese hombre Suigetsu-…Naruto noto no sin cierta curiosidad como el pelinaranja torcía la boca en un gesto de desagrado, cada vez que mencionaba al mercenario.

-Esto es lo que haremos, te arreglaras y vestirás a Mizu-Chan, iremos por el premio, después de que se te haga entrega del cheque tendrás que salir lo mas rapido posible de ahí, es probable que en el pueblo donde vivías te vean, así que no tardaran en pedir la ayuda de la policía de Tokio, ya que según me contaste tu cuñado es hijo del jefe de policía-…Naruto asintió…-Para cuando lleguemos aquí, Nekoi se habrá enterado, le contaras lo que sucedió, se enojara es seguro pero no te preocupes no te matara-

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?-

-Confía en mi, no lo hará-

-Hare lo que me digas, solo espero que esto salga bien-

En verdad lo esperaba, sobre todo por su hija…

***************************************

Seguía aquel programa de televisión en la soledad de su habitación, era en lugares como esos en que podía ser libre, y ser simplemente el, dejar atrás los disfraces y sobre todo a el, a Nekoi…

Naruto Uzumaki había seguido sus instrucciones, sus negras pupilas se deleitaron con la figura del chico, era atractivo, tenia que reconocer, había cierto magnetismo en el que no podía explicar, aunque no le daba demasiada importancia, lo mandaría a donde el rubio quisiera largarse y el se encargaría de administrar su dinero, le enviaría una cuota mensual, lo suficiente para que el rubio y su hija vivieran a sus anchas y sin necesidad de trabajar.

A partir de hoy tendría el mas mínimo contacto con el, y después de 10 años no volvería a verle, era el plazo en que terminaba aquel trato, hoy estaba determinado a darle los últimos detalles.

El chico recibió su premio, dio una corta entrevista y salio rápidamente de ahí, parecía tener prisa, valla al parecer en verdad no le gustaba la televisión.

El sonido de su teléfono le saco de sus pensamientos, miro la pantalla y arrugo el ceño, era su contacto en la policía y al parecer le tenía noticias…

-Nekoi-…dijo por toda respuesta, cambiando abruptamente el tono de voz habitual

La persona del otro lado comenzó a relatarle las noticias que tenia para el, las cuales no parecían ser agradables ya que el teléfono entre sus manos estaba a un paso de ser historia, la mano libre se había cerrado en un puño en el cual se hallaban las sabanas de su cama.

-Mantenme informado-…dijo sin más y corto la llamada, una vez que esta termino estrello el aparato contra la pared provocando que se hiciera añicos.

-¡Maldición!-…dijo furioso, aquello sin duda alguna afectaba sus planes, Estupido Naruto Uzumaki ahora por su culpa tendría que replantear todo lo que ya tenia…-¡Kuso!, debí ordenarle a Suigetsu que lo matara-…se dijo a si mismo, y fue al recordar al peliplata que algo ilumino su cerebro, estupido Suigetsu ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada?, al parecer alguien intentaba pasarse de listo…

Se froto la sien en un intento por tranquilizarse, tenia que mantener la cabeza fría para saber que es lo que haría, tenia que formular un nuevo plan, y hacerlo ya…

Después de procesar la reciente información, y hacer unas llamadas salio de su casa, no sin antes adquirir una nueva personalidad, llevo sus estuche de preparación, lo necesitaría según el nuevo plan a seguir, y salio de su casa rumbo al hotel donde se hospedaba el rubio, tenia que hacerle ver que a partir de ahora, Naruto Uzumaki no podía mover ni un dedo, sin que el se lo permitiera…

*********************************************

Naruto preparaba sus maletas a una velocidad record, era ayudado por Juugo, se hallaban esperando al orquestador de todo aquel enredo, había llamado segundos antes informándoles que hicieran sus maletas y estuviesen preparados, en el estacionamiento del hotel, ahí les estaría esperando una limosina negra.

Según Juugo, Nekoi ya sabía lo que había sucedido.

Terminaron de empacar todo, y salieron de la habitación, el pelinaranja se encargo del papeleo y 2 minutos después se hallaban, en el lugar indicado, no esperaron demasiado ya que segundos después una limosina negra se hallaba frente a ellos…

-Suban-…ordeno aquella voz que Naruto tan bien comenzaba a conocer

Obedecieron y en cuanto entraron el automóvil arranco…

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?, cuando estuvieras en la cárcel, ¡Imbecil!-…espeto con furia

-No deseaba ocultarlo solo…-

-¡Oh! Claro, pensabas decírmelo por carta con fotos incluidas-…dijo con sarcasmo, sin embargo la irritación en la voz aun se hallaba ahí…

-¡Yo no los mate!-

-No, si fue el gato del vecino-

-¡Coño! Esto es serio-…dijo Naruto ya exasperado

-¡Claro que lo es idiota!-…ambos se hallaban gritando…-Ya no solo la policía local te busca, también lo hace la del país, no podrás ir a ningún lugar sin que te atrapen, incluso los aeropuertos, y las estaciones de trenes están cerradas, alégrate eres el hombre mas buscado de Japón-

Naruto rechino los dientes…-Lamento no haberlo dicho, pero si lo hacia podrías matarme-

Nekoi no se sorprendió por lo dicho…-Hablaste con Suigetsu-…afirmo

El rubio asintió...-Me dijo que lo habías enviado a matarme-

-Es verdad-…dijo sin pena, como si no estuviese revelándole a alguien que había pensado en asesinarle, Naruto tuvo que admitir que le sorprendía aquella frialdad…-Y lo hubiese hecho de saberlo antes de que recogieras el premio, pero ahora no me es posible, todo el país sabe que eres millonario y prófugo de la justicia, tu muerte me trae mas problemas que soluciones en este momento, escucha esto es lo que haremos-…dijo dejando su asiento y acomodándose junto al rubio

-Juugo, carga a la niña-…ordeno, Naruto dudo un poco pero finalmente obedeció fue ahí que pudo ver a Nekoi por primera vez desde que habían subido al automóvil, y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos en sobre manera, Nekoi no era un "el", si no un "ella", o al menos así lo indicaba su apariencia.

Ante si tenía a una mujer rubia de unos 30 años, llevaba un traje sastre en color negro, sus ojos eran de un castaño chocolate, y tenia la piel morena, una par de cicatrices similares a los bigotes de un gato se hallaban en su rostro, las mismas cicatrices que _el_ tenia…

Comenzó maquillarle el rostro, le coloco una peluca y le dio un traje similar al suyo para que se lo pusiera, Naruto obedeció no sin evitar sentir cierta vergüenza al cambiarse ahí, frente a ellos; estaba seguro que le daría un sincope en cuanto Nekoi le paso un espejo, en aquel espejo se refleja la misma mujer que ahora le regresaba una sonrisa torcida…

-Lo de las cicatrices me pareció un buen detalle, podríamos decir que es una marca de nacimiento-

-¿Qué?-…Naruto ciertamente no tenia idea que preguntar, pero su cabeza era una maraña de dudas…

Nekoi pareció comprenderlo…-La policía busca a un hombre joven con una bebe, no a dos gemelas, una bebe y su guardaespaldas, somos Hikari y Akari Tamuya, y somos gemelas-…le paso los papeles que le acreditaban como tal, y Naruto seguían si creer lo que veía y es que la imagen que le regresaba el espejo y la mujer de la foto eran las mismas, aquel sujeto era escalofriante, desalmado y estaba loco sin duda alguna, pero era un genio.

-Saldremos rumbo a China, allá tomaremos un avión con rumbo a Estados Unidos, olvídate de todo y todos los que conociste aquí, a partir de ahora serás Robert Williamson, tienes una hija y siempre han vivido en Estados Unidos, me entregaras el cheque que te acaban de dar por completo, a partir de ahora tu dinero me pertenece, vivirás bajo mi techo y nunca, óyeme bien, nunca harás nada sin que antes yo te lo permita, ¿Estamos?-

Naruto sentía la rabia fluir en todo su cuerpo, ¿Qué se creía ese idiota? ¿Que iba a gobernar su vida y, que el le seguiría como fiel perrito faldero?, estaba rematado de la mente si creía algo semejante, el jamás, jamás permitiría que hiciera eso…

Y se lo dejo claro al estrellar su puño con furia en la mejilla derecha de aquella mujer, que sin embargo le regresaron la mirada fría, impasible…-No soy tu esclavo, ni de tu propiedad para que decidas que hacer con mi vida y la de mi hija, hare lo que crea conveniente para mi y-…No pudo terminar su discurso, la mano de aquella mujer le tenia firmemente sostenido del cuello, el Uzumaki sentía como la respiración comenzaba a fallarle, los ojos se le había nublado y comenzaba a perder el sentido, comprobando así que aquel sujeto tenia mas fuerza de la que el imaginaba…

Nekoi aflojo el agarre, y Naruto tuvo que inspirar grandes bocanadas de aire tratando de recuperar e oxigeno que le había sido robado…-Parece que no me entendiste del todo, déjame dejarte las cosas claras…a partir de ahora tu vida me pertenece, y me vale una mierda estés de acuerdo o no, no estas en condiciones de pedir o exigir nada-…sin liberarle del agarre acerco su rostro hasta que sus labios se posaron a milímetros de la oreja del rubio…-Naruto Uzumaki a partir de ahora me perteneces-…dijo en susurro tan aterrador que a Naruto le dio un escalofrío por la espalda, algo le decía que a partir de ahora su vida se complicaría aun mas de lo que ya de por si lo estaba…

_Continuara…_

*******************************************

¡OMG!... pobre Naru, a que cosas le pasan a el…u-u, ahora la policía le busca, pero me temo que no es el único problema que se le viene encima, dejando de lado al maniático de "Nekoi", quien por cierto aquello de "Me perteneces" y la forma en que lo dijo me sonó…perversa jajajaja XDXD, se que no era la intención de Sasu, cof, cof digo…Nekoi (XDXD), jajaja pero aun así sonó…extraño XD; en fin dejando de lado eso, como les comentaba un problema aun mas grande se viene para el kitsune pobre…

Aparecieron Kakashi e Iruka, ya aparecerán mas personajes por ahí, en fin creo que no tengo mas que comentar mas que para el próximo capitulo…nah, lo dejo en duda XD, nos vemos cuídense mucho, ia saben se aceptan reviews, no muerdo por eso XDXD…

Saludos…


	3. Prision

Titulo: **Fortunity**

Autor: **UmiReira o Mizuko-Chan**

Pairing: **SasuNaru**

Advertencias: **AU, Lemon (avisare cuando sea el caso), Yaoi ( si no gustas de este genero, entonces te pido de favor que cierres esta pagina)…**

Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Kishimoto-sama, La ultima Jugada tampoco me pertenece si no a su autor David Baldacci, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo para divertirme y divertirles un rato, y por que soy una mente enferma XD.**

**Fortunity**

**Capitulo III… Prisión**

*************************************

Encarcelado, era así como se sentía en aquel lugar, no era más que la marioneta de un sujeto desquiciado que manejaba su vida a su antojo, y lo peor es que él lo permitía, con frustración tenia que reconocer que no tenía opción.

Por supuesto no era como que se la pasara encerrado en aquella mansión, podía salir incluso tenia trabajo, quizás no era el de sus sueños pero ser socio de aquella disquera era como si estuviese cerca de serlo, y tenía a Mizuko su pequeña y hermosa niña de 9 años.

Si, 10 años había pasado desde que Naruto había huido de Japón, con su pequeña hija y un maniático con complejo de dios.

Durante todo ese tiempo se mantuvieron viviendo bajo el mismo techo de aquel sujeto, y eso ciertamente solía provocar ciertos roces, solían pelear con frecuencia, Nekoi solía estar a acostumbrado a que todos le obedecieran sin chistar ni replicar pero Naruto, aquel rubio era otra historia, constante y acertadamente solía decir que era su dolor de cabeza.

El Uzumaki era terco, orgulloso y nada dócil, y cuando no estaba de acuerdo con algo lo hacia saber, lo cual provocaba tremendas peleas, al principio Juugo solía preocuparse de seguir así, Naruto terminaría muerto, sin embargo al pasar de los años se dio cuenta que las cosas habían cambiado, y él sabia la razón solo faltaba que esos dos se dieran cuenta.

Mizuko era una niña alegre y bastante dicharachera, incluso solía visitar a Nekoi, claro a escondidas de su padre, ya que sabia que al rubio no le gustaba verla ni a cinco metros de distancia del bastardo ese, sin embargo la pequeña pelirroja se había encariñado con su jefe, y sabia que aunque no lo demostrase, el cariño era reciproco, algo que por su puesto su orgulloso jefe jamás admitiría.

Nekoi había adoptado uno de sus disfraces para convivir con ellos, seguían sin conocer su verdadera apariencia, pero se habían acostumbrado bastante al chico castaño, de piel blanca y profundos ojos negros, Naruto no solo sabia con certeza pero algo le decía que aquellos perturbadores ojos negros pertenecían al verdadero Nekoi, podía percibirlo cada vez que le miraba.

Robert Williamson como era conocido el rubio, era ante el mundo un empresario dedicado al mundo de la música, guapo, soltero y con una bella hija de 9 años, no se le concia pareja aunque había tenido un par de idilios con dos chicas, los cuales termino por alguna razón que nadie sabia.

Pero el si que conocía la razón, y no era otra que el bastardo de Nekoi, el muy Teme – como había adoptado decirle después de un tiempo – le había prohibido salir con personas, por que era arriesgado, claro no por que se preocupara mucho por el rubio, si no por su propio bien; si había algo de lo que Naruto estaba seguro todo lo hacia por salvar su pellejo.

Pero si el rubio se hallaba en aquellos momentos, en el gimnasio de aquel lugar golpeando la pera de boxeo con demasiada fuerza, tratando de sacar toda la frustración que llevaba adentro, se debía a aquel insano sentimiento que le torturaba.

De alguna retorcida manera que el mismo rubio no comprendía, había terminando enamorándose de Nekoi.

¿Cómo es posible amar y odiar a una persona al mismo tiempo?, y lo que es peor alguien cuyo rostro no conoces, salvo por sus ojos, su voz y su cuerpo.

Y no, no es que lo haya espiado ni nada semejante, en realidad aquello fue un accidente.

Una vez establecidos en los Estados Unidos – después de vagar por años de un país a otro – había tenido la idea de manda a construir una especie de lugar que simulaba a unas aguas termales, todos los que habitaban aquella mansión podían utilizarlos, la única condición era que jamás entrasen cuando Nekoi estuviese ahí.

Todos incluyendo al ojiazul habían seguido la norma al pie de la letra, y entonces aquel día…

***Flash back***

Naruto se hallaba realmente cansado, aquel día había sido realmente agotador, lo único que deseaba era tomar un baño e irse a la cama, sin embargo estar en las aguas termales le relajaba tanto que incluso algunas veces llegaba a dormirse, lo cual era peligroso ya que un día podría ahogarse.

El sonido de alguien entrando al agua le despabilo, asustado se giro para toparse al dueño de una ancha y blanca espalda cuya cabeza se hallaba cubierta por una toalla.

-Idiota, por que no avisas cuando ocupas las termas…-aquella molesta voz, fue el detonante para que terminara de espabilarse y dejar de perderse en las líneas trazadas que mostraban los músculos bien trabajados que tenia aquella espalda.

-Estupido, no sabia que estabas, además finalmente el idiota que entro aquí sin fijarse si había alguien mas fuiste tú-

De no ser por que no debía hacerlo – ya que si lo hacia corría el riesgo de dejar su rostro al descubierto- se habría girado le hubiera estampado un buen golpe en el rostro.

Como no tenia deseos de pelear, por que seguramente se exaltaría tanto que terminaría descubriéndose, decidió que lo mas sano era irse, así que sin decir una sola palabra salio del lugar, mostrando sin pudor alguno su perfecto cuerpo en toda su gloria.

Y para desgracia de Naruto, no pudo despegar su vista de ella hasta que aquella piel de alabastro quedo fuera del alcance de sus ojos, se sonrojo y se sintió como un vil pervertido, pero no había podido evitarlo, ¡Demonios!, en verdad aquel sujeto era… atrayente.

Y por si le faltaba algo, se dio cuenta que se había quedado con un buen problema en sus bajos…

***Fin Flash back***

Por supuesto de ese incidente nadie sabia nada, y así era mejor, ¡Estupido, estupido Nekoi!, con un golpe mas termino derrumbándose, dejando se caer al piso de rodillas sosteniéndose como podía de la pera…

-Pero aun más estupido soy yo…por haberme enamorado de ti-

**********************************************

Namikaze Deidara era a pesar de su juventud, el periodistas mas prestigiado y reconocido de todo Japón, varios premios corroboraban su excelente trabajo, incluso gracias a sus investigaciones algunos grupos criminales habían caído, nadie sabia donde conseguía la información y como es que, había logrado salir invicto, pero se rumoraba que tenia que ver con su poderoso apellido.

Sin embargo el rubio tenía el lugar que tenia, gracias a su trabajo a nada más.

Sentado en su cómoda silla ejecutiva, llevo la taza de café que se hallaba en sus manos, para tomar un sorbo antes de, volver a dejarla sobre el porta taza que se hallaba a su derecha.

Una sonrisa en su rostro reflejaba lo satisfecho que se hallaba con su reciente investigación; hace poco se había interesado en hacer un reportaje sobre la lotería nacional, había descubierto que esta tenía la pequeña curiosidad de que la mayoría de sus ganadores quebraba.

De los 12 ganadores que había al año –uno por mes – solo uno o dos, lograban salvar su fortuna.

Por supuesto mucho era culpa del gobierno, los elevados impuestos les quitaban una gran cantidad, y los malos asesores, aquellos que se hallaban merodeando como buitres y aparecían cuando un nuevo ganador aparecía listos para saltar sobre el y sacarle hasta el ultimo centavo.

Pero su historia había dado un giro radical, cuando investigando a los ganadores se topo con un curioso dato, de las 12 personas que habían ganado 10 años atrás, ninguna había quebrado es mas, incluso habían logrado hacer crecer su capital de manera sorprendente.

Podía deberse a una casualidad o a que habían contado con fortuna y habían contratado buenos asesores financieros, pero honestamente el no creía en nada eso, y su instinto le decía que había una interesante historia detrás de todo ello.

Los 10 ganadores de ese año, eran personas que además lo merecían, sus vidas habían sido miserables hasta que el ganar aquel premio, les había cambiado la vida en su mayoría para bien, pasando desde una pobre madre soltera, una anciana viuda y sin fortuna, hasta un humilde mesero.

Pero sin duda alguna quien más resaltaba de aquella lista era Naruto Uzumaki, él fue el ganador mas mencionado ese año, debido al escándalo que se había suscitado tras descubrir que había dejado dos cadáveres en su pueblo natal.

Incluso se había especulado que el chico podría pertenecer al temido clan Hebi, cosa que no parecía tan descabellada dada la forma en que desapareció, aun cuando aeropuertos, y estaciones habían sido cercados, no se había podido evitar su fuga, eso si aun seguía vivo, muchos pensaban que el chico ya estaba muerto.

El caso no estaba cerrado, aun se investigaba y se buscaba al chico rubio, y Deidara era uno de ellos, ya que presentía que aquel chico podría llevarle a su mejor historia, y también podría ayudarle a alcanzar su objetivo, que desde hace tanto perseguían, él y la organización a la que pertenecía…

Akatsuki.

*************************************************

Kabuto se consideraba a si mismo el mejor hombre de su organización, años ya hacían desde que se había unido a la considerada organización criminal mas temida de oriente… Hebi.

Diez años atrás había ocurrido un incidente que puso en entre dicho su eficiencia, cuando había permitido que aquel idiota trabajara para ellos. Haru había sido un error que su jefe solía reprocharle constantemente.

Y es que en aquel desastre había perdido a su mejor mercenario, y no es como si no pudiesen tener mas, sin embargo era difícil conseguirlos así de eficientes y dóciles como Takuma.

Sin embargo el problema no radicaba ahí, si no el chico que había huido Naruto Uzumaki, no sabían a ciencia cierta cuanto sabia de ellos, pero era necesario hallarlo dejar cabos sueltos como esos no les estaba permitido.

El chico había desaparecido hacia diez años poco después de ganar la lotería, y que fuese calificado de fugitivo por las autoridades, algunos pensaban que estaba muerto, y ya se le había vinculado incluso con ellos, cosa que era falsa, por supuesto que aquello no lo iba a develar, no podía darse ese lujo, lo primordial era hallarlo y matarlo, no podía permitirse fallar.

Estaba seguro que alguien le ayudaba, la forma en que desaprecio fue demasiado perfecta, eficaz, casi sin dejar huella, sin embargo siempre se puede cometer un error, y después de diez años, al fin lo había hallado.

Por eso había viajado hasta los Estados Unidos, que es donde el chico vivía bajo una identidad falsa.

Se acomodo los anteojos de modo que pudiese disfrutar del espectáculo…

-Que comience la función…-se dijo así mismo con una retorcida sonrisa…

***********************************************

-¿Vas para tu casa…?-la pregunta de Harry, su compañero le hizo parar y mirarle con curiosidad.

-Si, es tarde y deseo ver a mi hija- dijo con aquella sonrisa que parecía acompañarle todo el tiempo.

-Ya veo-

El rubio le miro con curiosidad, el azabache parecía dubitativo, como si quisiera decirle algo y no se atreviese…-Robert yo quería…-nuevamente cayo, no se atrevía a decirlo, aun cuando en la mañana se había despertado con la determinación de decirle a aquel hombre que se había enamorado de el, y pedirle una oportunidad, ahora al verlo frente a él, aquella determinación se había esfumado…-Nada, olvídalo…-dijo con una sonrisa melancólica, antes de alejarse con prisa…

-¡Hey! Harry, espera…-le llamo, pero el azabache hizo oídos sordos y se fue…

-Que raro dattebayo-…se dijo el rubio, ante aquello, decidió no darle más importancia y se subió a su auto.

No fue hasta unas cuadras mas adelante que se percato que le seguían, trato de no parecer paranoico y creer que solo era una casualidad, pero dejo de pensarlo cuando al entrar a una calle no muy transitada el auto acelero, hasta casi alcanzarle, el rubio no dudo en aumentar la velocidad, tratando de perderlo.

Entro a algunas calles transitadas, pero aquellas personas eran persistentes, y deshacerse del auto le estaba costando, no podía llevarlo a su casa, seria peligroso, así que se desvío intentando perderle en vano.

Y justo cuando creía haberlo logrado, el auto logro emparejarse, lo siguiente de lo que Naruto fue conciente, es de cómo se aventó tratando de cubrirse de las descargas que en aquel momento lanzaban contra el, una bala alcanzo su brazo, y otra dio en su pierna.

Voy a morir…pensó con terror, no sabia quien se hallaba detrás de esto, pero estaba seguro que no lo lograría, entonces como si de un rayo de luz se tratase, el rostro de su hija llego a su mente…Mizuko.

Su hija, ¿Qué seria de ella si Moria?, no quería ni pensarlo, no tenia a nadie, Nekoi… él, no podía confiar en él, por mucho que sintiera algo por él, una cosa era haberse enamorado de él, y otra muy diferente ser conciente de la clase persona que era.

Tenia que vivir, por ella debía hacerlo, el auto que en aquel momento se hallaba descontrolado, termino por irse hacia un barranco, sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenia, logro arrastrase lo suficiente, para salir del auto, y lograr saltar antes de que el auto se estrellara en un árbol, y terminara por explotar, se escondió entre la maleza conciente que el peligro aun no había terminado, un hombre al que solo alcanzo a verle la cola de caballo, y el par de anteojos que se ajusto para ver mejor, se hallaba de pie, mirando el espectáculo que había sido la explosión, deleitándose con ella, de no ser por que la falta de sangre comenzaba a afectarle, se hubiese parado para molerlo a golpes.

Aquel hombre aventó lo que parecía ser un pequeño paquete cerca del auto, antes de girar y desaparecer; cuando hubo estado seguro que el peligro había pasado, Naruto se arrastro, hasta tomar el paquete, saco su celular que había milagrosamente había sobrevivido, y marco un numero que sabia de memoria…

-Juugo…estoy en problemas yo…-la frase no fue terminada, la resistencia de Naruto había terminado y caía inconciente en aquel lugar.

*********************************************

Después de recibir aquella llamada Juugo no dudo, en dirigirse rápidamente al cuarto de su jefe, sabia que este se hallaba en su tiempo de descanso y no le gustaba que nadie le molestara, pero era una urgencia, y sabia que si no le avisaba, no lo dejaría pasar.

Toco a la puerta esperando a que le contestaran…

-¿Quién…?-pregunto con irritación.

-Soy Juugo, disculpe que le moleste pero hay algo que creo que debería saber-

-Mas te vale que lo sea- dijo en tono de advertencia, Juugo asintió a espera de que su jefe le permitiera entrar, y así lo hizo, Nekoi se hallaba dándole la espalda, tenia puesta una bata de seda en color azul eléctrico, y una gorra que evitaba que viese el color de sus cabellos, era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de conocerle como era realmente…

-Naruto tiene problemas…-fue la simple frase que basto, mas no necesito mas aquello lo había comprendido perfectamente.

No pudo ver la expresión que en aquellos momentos Nekoi puso, pero le saco de inmediato y le dijo que se prepara para salir, irían a lugar donde se hallaba el rubio.

Veinte minutos después llegaron al lugar del accidente, varias patrullas se hallaban en el lugar, Nekoi que había tomado la apariencia de un rubio de cuarenta años, fingió ser tío de Naruto, y le acompaño al hospital, Juugo sabia que no lo demostraba, ni lo haría pero Nekoi estaba tan preocupado por el rubio tanto o mas que el mismo…

****************************************************

Se sentía mareado, y la cabeza le dolía bastante, a sus pupilas aun le costaba acostumbrarse a la luz, tuvo que obligarse a hacerlo.

Recorrió con la mirada el lugar donde se hallaba, el cuarto de un hospital pudo deducir rápidamente, y justo cuando pensaba descansar un poco mas la puerta se abrió, revelando aun hombre de cabellos rubios que no reconoció al instante, sin embargo tan solo bastaron unos segundos para que sus ojos se perdieran en aquellas pupilas negras, para saber que aquel sujeto no era otro que Nekoi…

Este se paro en el marco de la puerta sin decir nada, tan solo mirándole con aquella mirada profunda, intimidante, y que tanto le frustraba por que no sabía que quería decir con ella…

-Si estoy bien, gracias por preguntar-…dijo el rubio con sarcasmo, el silencio siempre le había exasperado, y aquel hombre parecía disfrutar torturándole de aquella forma – y otras mas, que no venia al caso mencionar –

-¿Sabes quines fueron quienes te atacaron?-

-No, ni siquiera alcance a verles el rostro, pero pude recuperar un paquete que había tirado uno de ellos, al único al que pude ver, aunque fue a la distancia no pude verle bien-

El "rubio", saco la caja que el ojiazul reconoció como la que había recogido en aquel lugar, se lo extendió y Naruto lo tomo, al abrirlo saco una serpiente de metal, esta tenia los ojos rojos, y era de color plata, anexa venia una nota, cuyo único escrito era simplemente la palabra "Hebi".

Eso provoco que sus azules ojos presumieran su tamaño, eso solo significaba una cosa, Hebi le había encontrado, y eso le hizo temblar, ya Nekoi le había hablado de ese "Clan", y también de lo que eran capaces.

-Ellos han dado contigo…-dijo con suma tranquilidad, una que si era honesto consigo mismo no sentía, aquello se estaba complicando, si Hebi había dado con Naruto, ¿Quién mas lo haría?, ¿la policía?, no podía permitirlo, tenia que moverse, o de lo contrario se meterían en problemas, y debía evitarlo a costa de lo que sea, por el, y por proteger a unas personas que sin proponérselo se habían vuelto, importantes para el, que diablos, para que mentir Naruto y su hija, habían logrado colarse a un lugar al que nadie había podido hacerlo antes, su corazón.

Sin embargo este no era el momento de pensar en ello, tenia que mantener la mente fría, para planear su siguiente movimiento.

-Por ahora permanecerás aquí, cuando regreses a la casa, te quedaras ahí hasta que te avise-

Naruto frunció el ceño, ahí iba aquella maldita manía que tenia de mandar y querer gobernar su vida como si de su dueño se tratase…-No puedes prohibirme salir, debo trabajar y Mizu-chan…-

-Naruto…-dijo con aquella voz tan suya, tan pausada, que Naruto sentía estremecerse cada vez que le escuchaba decir su nombre de aquella manera, a paso lento se acerco hasta llegar a él, y con parsimonia deslizo su mano de la mejilla morena, pasando sus dedos por aquellas marcas que Naruto conservaba fruto del pasado, hasta llegar a su cuello.

El corazón del ojiazul latió desbocado, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo aun en contra de su voluntad, y su piel quedo erizada, lo odiaba, lo odiaba por provocarle aquellas sensaciones, pero el vértigo aumento cuando aquella sutil caricia, se torno en algo mas agresiva, cuando Nekoi apretó de manera ligera, pero con la suficiente fuerza para mostrarle que solo necesitaba apretar un poco mas, para privarle de su valioso oxigeno...

-Me sorprende que a pesar de los años que han pasado aun no lo sepas, ya te lo he dicho tu vida me pertenece y puedo hacer con ella lo que me plazca, Mizuko y tu permanecerán encerrados, y mas te vale que te acostumbres a ello, tendrás que dejar tu trabajo, y no me interesa si lo deseas o no, tus deseos no valen nada para mi…-dijo de manera fría y cortante.

En cuanto termino de decir aquello, le dirigió una de esas sonrisas siniestras y perversas que solo el poseía, y salio de la habitación.

Naruto apretó los puños, cuando al fin había encontrado estabilidad, cuando todo parecía ir relativamente bien, su pasado aparecía de nuevo, tal parece que jamás podría librarse de él, al menos no hasta que todo aquello terminara…

***********************************************

Después de dejar a Naruto al cuidado de Juugo, se dirigió a su casa, necesitaba pensar y descansar, había pasado toda la noche en el hospital al lado del rubio, claro que eso era aquello que Naruto jamás sabría.

Hebi había aparecido en escena, y aquello no hacia más que preocuparle, por que sabía que Hebi no era cualquier enemigo, y tendría que hacer un plan lo suficientemente bueno para evadirles.

Había pensado y analizado ya varios, pero ninguno terminaba de convencerle, el que mas lo hacia era a su vez el mas riesgoso.

Regresar a Japón, aquello significaba meterse a la boca del lobo, por que ahí no solo estaba Hebi, si no la policía, sin embargo a su vez sabía que era lo mejor, nadie sospecharía que Naruto osara a regresar.

También tenia que asegurarse que Hebi no se enterara que era él quien le ayudaba, y no por protegerse el mismo, si no que aquello seria un aliciente mas para atrapar al rubio, era conciente que nada obsesionaba mas al líder de Hebi que capturarle, torturarle y matarle.

Le odiaba, sin embargo eso era algo de su pasado que no valía recordar, por ahora tenia que concentrarse en darle perfección a su plan y mover todas las piezas de modo que estuviesen a su favor, sonrío con ironía al pensar que se hallaba jugando un juego de ajedrez, muchas eran las piezas y si las movía con astucia el juego podría inclinarse a su favor, o de lo contrario terminaría perdiendo, y era conciente que podría perder algo mas que su vida…

_CONTINUARA…_

*****************************************

Hola gente, como ven aquí regreso con un nuevo capitulo la historia ha dado un brinco de tiempo de 10 años, y eso es por que en el libro así lo da, en fin las cosas se ponen difíciles para Naru jaja no sale de una y entra a otra, pero al menos cuenta con "Nekoi" de su lado, XD.

A estas alturas ya todos deben saber o al menos imaginarse quien es el mentado Nekoi (Si, si es el, quien piensan, quien alucinan XD), pero por si todavía lo dudan =D, debo decirles que pronto se revelara su verdadera identidad…

Apareció Deidara, y en el próximo capitulo aparición de personajes que ya habían aparecido, y otros mas que aun no lo hacen, sobre todo la aparición de… ahh no puedo decirles, pero estoy segura que les encantara *-*…

En fin, no tengo más que agregar, salvo saludos y gracias por seguir mi historia…

¿Review?, lo dejo a su criterio…pero recuerden sus comentarios son el alimento del autor, y sin ellos quedo famélica, y si quedo famélica no puedo escribir XDXDXD…

Bsos… **Umi la vampichita de choconieve**…


	4. Contacto

Titulo: **Fortunity**

Autor: **UmiReira o Mizuko-Chan**

Pairing: **SasuNaru**

Advertencias: **AU, Lemon (avisare cuando sea el caso), Yaoi ( si no gustas de este genero, entonces te pido de favor que cierres esta pagina)…**

Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Kishimoto-sama, La ultima Jugada tampoco me pertenece si no a su autor David Baldacci, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo para divertirme y divertirles un rato, no gana salvo la satisfacción de ver enrolados a Sasuke, y a Naruto.**

**Fortunity**

**Capitulo IV… Contacto-…**

* * *

A cada paso que daba en aquel lugar atestado de gente, se convencía de que aquello era lo mejor o más en concreto era decir que trataba de convérsense a si mismo y a sus nerviosos acompañantes, miro de soslayo al azabache que le acompañaba, y bufo irritado, al muy idiota solo le faltaba ponerse un letrero en letras de un color vistoso que dijeran… "¡Hey! Estoy vivo, soy yo Naruto Uzumaki".

Se acerco de manera disimulada, y el otro estaba tan distraído que no se percato de su presencia, hasta que le sintió tomarle de manera brusca el brazo…-Si quieres anuncia por televisión que hemos regresado, ¡Imbecil!...-le susurro al oído, provocando que Naruto le odiase - y se odiase a si mismo – por aquello que le hacia sentir.

Mas sin embrago tratando de recomponerse, le miro con rabia antes de responder - ¡Oh! Disculpe señor, pero no todos somos bloques de hielo, soy un ser humano…-dijo con sarcasmo, a lo que Nekoi apretó la mandíbula, ¡El también era un ser humano!, sin embargo a diferencia de los demás había logrado – no sin esfuerzo – tener completo control sobre sus emociones, aunque muchas veces el hombre que iba a su lado, ponía en jaque todo lo aprendido, con tan solo una de sus miradas.

-Tan solo limitate a interpretar tu papel…- dijo alejándose, a una distancia prudente la cercanía con el cuerpo del rubio no era buena para él.

Mizuko iba en compañía de Juugo, ellos dos no habían tenido que disfrazarse para pasar desapercibidos, finalmente no les conocían, aunque Juugo portaba un sombrero ocultando así su llamativo cabello naranja.

Después de analizar los pros y contras de cada uno de sus planes, finalmente opto por volver a Japón, sabia que para estos momentos Hebi sabia que su plan había fracasado, se encargo de dejar pistas de diferentes lugares, y tomar todas la precauciones para que no supieran que su destino final había sido Japón, incluso tomaron distintos vuelos, antes de pisar tierra nipona.

Era arriesgado, pero era lo que podía hacer por el momento, tenia que pensar claramente como alejar a Naruto de la vista de la policía, pero aun mas importante de Hebi.

Para Naruto su regreso a Japón le traía una serie de sentimientos que no podía controlar, nerviosismo, miedo, ansiedad, y por que no decirlo cierta alegría al pensar que tal vez pudiese ver a alguno de sus preciados amigos, se negaba a creer que le habían olvidado, aunque tal y como le dijo Nekoi alguna vez, seguramente ya lo daban por muerto.

Era probable, mas a el, le gustaba pensar que ellos tenían la esperanza de verlo vivo, y el deseaba lo mismo, mas era conciente que su situación no lo permitía, si tan solo pudiese escapar de Nekoi unos instantes…

Al salir del aeropuerto abordaron un vehiculo que ya les esperaba, Naruto miraba por las ventanas mientras trataba de contestar las preguntas de una curiosa Mizuko, quien veía con asombro las calles de Tokio, preguntando por cada cosa que miraba.

Ella le preguntaba cuando visitarían este y aquel lugar, el tan solo sonreía culpable y se limitaba a responder un pronto, y es que era conciente que mientras se hallasen en Japón pasarían mas tiempo encerrados en el lugar que Nekoi había elegido que otra cosa.

El seguiría encerrado en su eterna jaula, una de la que no podía escapar, no al menos hasta que toda aquella pesadilla terminara, y temía que aquello fuese cuando su vida terminara…

* * *

Kabuto estaba furioso, su plan, su perfecto plan había fallado, Naruto Uzumaki aun se hallaba con vida, y lo que era peor había desaparecido de nuevo.

Ahora más que nunca estaba seguro que alguien le protegía, alguien muy poderoso, y le calaba admitir, bastante inteligente, capaz de armar grandes estrategias en poco tiempo.

Pero no por nada era la mano derecha de Orochimaru, el también era un genio, o al menos así se consideraba a si mismo, y por lo tanto comenzaba a tener una idea de quien estaba detrás de Naruto Uzumaki, no estaba del todo seguro, pero ese metodo a seguir, ese trabajo tan limpio, muy pocas personas podrían hacerlo, con un genio tan similar al suyo.

No estaba del todo seguro, aun tenia que probarlo y mas importante, ¿Por qué aquel hombre ayudaría a alguien como Naruto Uzumaki?, ¿Cuál es la relación que les unia?, en caso claro de que comprobara su teoría.

Una sonrisa macabra se dibujo en su rostro, si alguna vez había llegado a despreciar a alguien, ese alguien sin duda había sido ese hombre, y sabía que su jefe había pasado de la fascinación total que tenia hacia ese sujeto, a un odio inimaginable, y si, ya podía ver su reacción al enterarse de ello.

-Esto es cada vez mas interesante…-se dijo para si, tomo su teléfono y se dispuso a hacer una llamada.

* * *

Sabia que en cuanto "Nekoi" le descubriese, se pondría furioso pero no le importaba, estaba cansado de seguir encerrado en aquel lugar, necesitaba respirar aire, frunció el ceño ya que eso le recordó una de las tantas discusiones que solía tener con aquel hombre, ante las cuales por cierto ya nadie se inmutaba, preferían dejarles solos haciéndoos sus berrinches.

***********

_-"¿Quieres aire puro?, para eso esta el jardín hay bastantes árboles como para brindarte tu aire puro –dijo esto con sarcasmo- así que no necesitas salir al exterior para ello"-_

_-"Maldito bastardo"…-dijo Naruto con rabia…-"¿No entiendes que necesito salir?, ¡Este lugar me asfixia!"-_

_-"Lastima pequeño colibrí, tendrás que asfixiarte en tu jaula, por que no pienso permitir que salgas, es una orden"…- dijo con su marcada indiferencia, y sin mas se dio la vuelta ignorando la serie de retahílas que el rubio lanzaba contra el…_

_-"Saldré, no puedes detenerme aquí"…-dijo el rubio para darse la vuelta e irse directo a su habitación…_

_**************_

Y Naruto había cumplido, después de 10 años bajo la sombra de aquel demonio que insistía en gobernar su vida, había aprendido a escaparse de vez en cuando, por supuesto siempre terminaba encontrándolo y las peleas que sucedían después eran monumentales, en más de una vez se liaron a golpes, y Naruto tenia que admitir que había perdido casi todas.

Claro muchos decían que le tenía consideración ya que en lugar de mandar a sus matones, el mismo hombre de misteriosos ojos negros era quien se encargaba de "darle su castigo".

¿Condescendiente?, ¡Ja! Imbeciles, en mas de una ocasión le fracturo alguna costilla e incluso le rompió alguna pierna, bueno no valía acordarse de esas cosas, finalmente estaba ahí, tan solo se conformaba con haber ido por Mizu-chan a la escuela.

Se estaciono afuera de la escuela y aguardo el momento en que los pequeños comenzaban a salir, dudo entre si salir o no, bueno finalmente no es como si alguien le fuese a reconocer ¿O si?, además como sabría Mizuko que era el, asi que decidiéndose al fin, salio del auto.

Eso si, se encargo de llevar un sombrero que cubriese su rubio cabello, y unas gafas que cubrían sus ojos.

Elevo sus ojos al cielo, no estaba seguro de si regresar a Japón era correcto o no, pero a pesar de todo, y aceptando a regañadientes, confiaba en Nekoi, aquel maniático había sabido mantenerlo a salvo todos estos años.

Fueron tan solo unos segundos, pero bastaron para que al ver correr a su pequeña hacia el, se quito los lentes y fue suficiente para que un par de ojos verdes hiciesen contacto con el.

Y para desgracia aquellos ojos le conocían perfectamente, antes de entrar al auto – y arrastra consigo a Mizuko – Naruto alcanzo a escucharle como le llama, mezcla de sorpresa, alegría, ¿Esperanza?, realmente no tuvo tiempo de saberlo arranco el auto, antes de que la chica les diera alcance.

Sakura, su querida amiga ¿Cómo iba a saber que se la toparía?, ¿Qué pensaría de el?, ¿Creería al igual que el resto, que era un criminal?

La ultima vez que había sabido de ella, fue aquella tarde cuando le comento que aceptaría un trabajo como maestra en una escuela de Tokio, después sucedió aquello y se vio en la necesidad de huir.

Tenia que esperar, tal vez aquello era una señal, se le estaba presentando una buena oportunidad si era cauteloso, si tomaba las medidas necesarias, aquel encuentro con Sakura podría traer algo bueno para el, si, no podía ser tan negativo aquello no tenia por que ser malo al contrario.

Si, mil veces prefería pensar que aquello era bueno, y no que podía traerle graves consecuencias, pero su encuentro con Sakura no era el único encuentro que el destino le tenía deparado…

* * *

No sabia que hacer, aquella llamada le había desconcertado, si bien el y su hermano tenían una constante comunicación, muy raras veces se veían, por supuesto cada uno resguardándose bajo sus diversas ocupaciones, pero el que le pidiese verlo, eso si que era extraño.

Por supuesto le había dicho que quería verlo, y que juntos fuesen a ver la tumba de su madre, ya que su aniversario luctuoso estaba cerca.

No es que no le gustase visitar a su madre, es solo que no lo veía necesario, ¿Para que? Estaba muerta, eso nadie podría cambiarlo, no había marcha atrás ella no reviviría, ni cambiaria en nada su podrida vida.

Sonrío con amargura a pesar de todo su madre, y su hermano eran los únicos seres sobre la tierra que realmente merecieran su cariño, si era honesto alguien mas se había colado en su corazón, pero no era algo que estuviese dispuesto a admitir.

Tendría que armar un plan para ver que es lo que quería su hermano, sabia que lo de su madre no era mas que una excusa, estaba intrigado, pero tenia que manejarse con cuidado, no podía permitirse que su hermano descubriese a que se dedicaba, seria una pena que tuviese que deshacerse de su propia sangre.

Salio de su habitación tenia algunos asuntos que arreglar antes de reunirse con su hermano, al hacerlo paso por la habitación contigua a la suya, se detuvo en la puerta dudando en entrar o no.

Sabia que Naruto estaba molesto por que no le dejaba salir, pero era necesario, bastante arriesgado en si era el que hubiesen vuelto, si bien fue su decisión, y le parecía la mejor opción, aun estaba trabajando en su próximo movimiento, sabia que tenia que moverse, y rápido Hebi no se andaba con delicadezas, no tardarían en dar con ellos.

Suspiro tal vez podía llegar a un acuerdo con el rubio, no es que estuviese dando su brazo a torcer, ¡Claro que no!, simplemente odiaba estar de pleito siempre con aquel chiquillo ruidoso, si, por que sin importar que edad tenia, para el Naruto seria siempre un chiquillo ruidoso, aunque cuando la diferencia de edad entre ellos no fuese mucha.

Se interno en la habitación sin tocar, sabia que aquello molestaría al otro, pero le valía un comino, el siempre hacia su voluntad, se extraño al encontrarla en silencio, frunció el ceño el rubio no era alguien precisamente silencioso, le busco por toda la estancia, incluso en el baño mas no le hallo en ninguna parte.

¿Habría sido capaz de?... no, imposible el había dado ordenes expresas de que no le dejasen salir, bajo con prisa hacia la planta baja, mas le valía aparecer.

-¡JUUGO!...-llamo con hosquedad a su subordinado, el de cabellos naranjas no tardo demasiado en atender su llamado.

-¿Dónde esta Naruto?-

-En su recamara, señor-

-No me trates de imbecil, vengo de allá su habitación esta vacía, ¿Dónde esta?-

-No lo se, la ultima vez que le vi me dijo que iría a recostarse se sentía un poco mal…-Los ojos naranjas de Juugo le veían con tranquilidad, trato de hallar indicio alguno de que le mentía mas no lo hallo, aun así no se fiaba, el mismo conocía al chico frente a el, y sabia que era capaz de mentir con tanta maestría, como el mismo.

-Búscalo, y mas vale que aparezca pronto-

Sentenció saliendo de la estancia para el mismo, buscar al pelirubio, Juugo solo esperaba que Naruto regresara pronto, ya que por el humor de su jefe en cuanto este se diera cuenta que había salido sin su autorización, ardería Troya.

* * *

-Mizu-chan…-llamo a su hija, la pequeña dejo de parlotear acerca de su primer día de clases, para centrar toda la atención de sus ojos azules en su rubio padre…-La chica con la que saliste ella…-..cayo, buscando las palabras adecuadas para dirigirse a su pequeña…

-¿Sakura-sensei?...-pregunto la niña, el asintió, así que era su maestra, bien eso facilitaba las cosas.

-Muy bien, Mizu-chan voy a necesitar que me hagas un favor, sin embargo no le digas nada de esto a Tio Nekoi-

La niña alzo una ceja…-Sabes que le molesta que le ocultes las cosas, Oto-san, además ¿Qué tiene que ver Sakura-sensei en todo esto?...-Naruto sabia que su hija era muy inteligente, además del extraño cariño que había desarrollado por su "Tio Nekoi", odiaba eso, pero no podía remediarlo, su hija era muy pequeña para entender el peligro en el que vivían día a día, sin embargo le hablaría de Sakura, solo espera que su amiga fuese discreta, y estuviese dispuesta a ayudarlo.

-De acuerdo, te diré todo en cuanto lleguemos a casa, ahora debemos apresurarnos-…dijo acelerando un poco, era tarde y si por desgracia Nekoi se daba cuenta de su ausencia, no quería ni pensar en lo mal que le iría.

Fijo su mirada en el espejo retrovisor, y frunció el ceño al ver un auto detrás de suyo, era un bonito camaro rojo, antes se había percatado de que les seguía, sin embargo quiso pensar que tal vez iba por el mismo camino casualmente, sin embargo aquel sendero que habían tomado, dirigía únicamente a la mansión que Nekoi había comprado, el bastardo se había encargado que estuviese lo mas alejada posible de la demás civilización, así que aquello no podía ser una casualidad.

Acelero y el otrora auto hizo lo propio, maldijo cuando aquel auto casi le da alcance, su camioneta era un tanto menos potente, aun así volvió a acelerar asustando a su hija en el proceso.

-Oto-san-…musito esta aforrándose al asiento, al sentir la velocidad a la que iban.

-Mizuko, necesito que te agarres fuertemente, y prométeme que si algo sucede correrás hasta la mansión si girar atrás-

La niña asintió con el temor reflejado en sus ojos azules, Naruto no pudo evitar pensar que los suyos seguramente mostraban el mismo sentimiento, no, no podía dejarse vencer, no con ella a su lado.

Intento acelerar mas, pero la persona del camaro pareció prever aquel acto, y acelero mas, las ruedas de ambos autos producían un molesto chirrido al chocar con el asfalto, en aquella carrera en la que ninguno parecía ceder, hasta que el temerario conductor del bonito camaro, decidió hacer un movimiento osado, pero como dice el dicho quien no arriesga no gana, y maniobro hasta lograr rebasar la camioneta negra, y en un rápido movimiento le bloqueo el camino.

Naruto tan solo atino a tratar de esquivarlo, pero al hacerlo estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra un árbol que se hallaba en las inmediaciones del camino, alcanzo a frenar, para ver con susto como su camioneta se detenía a escasos milímetros, antes de impactar con el árbol, suspiro con alivio, mientras trataba de tranquilizar a la pequeña que temblaba entre sus brazos, antes de impactarse había alcanzado a abrazar a su pequeña, buscando protegerle con su cuerpo, si se estrellaban el mayor daño lo recibiría el.

El ruido de alguien tocando la ventanilla de su auto le sobresalto, giro con brusquedad para toparse con un joven al que jamás había visto en su vida, y que sin embargo se le hacia familiar, bajo la ventanilla para observarle mejor, y de paso reclamarle el que hubiese estado a punto de chocar por su culpa.

Tenia el cabello rubio y largo, mas tenia atado este en una coleta alta, la cual dejaba escapar un mecho rubio que tapaba su ojo derecho, el otro que estaba visible era de un claro tono azul, era alto, de piel clara, y a simple vista de complexión delgada…-¿Te encuentras bien?-…pregunto el chico, con una sonrisa un tanto culpable.

-Por supuesto solo estuve a punto de morir estrellado…-dijo con sarcasmo, no cabía duda convivir con Nekoi tanto tiempo tenia sus consecuencias.

-Lo siento, en verdad no era mi intención pero si no lo hacia seguramente no hubiese podido detenerte-

-Claro, matarme es un buen método-

-Soy Namikaze Deidara, y necesito hablar contigo-

-No me interesa…-dijo Naruto haciendo amago de cerrar la ventanilla, aquello no le gustaba en lo absoluto ya había perdido bastante tiempo.

-Oh yo creo que si, Uzumaki Naruto-

De acuerdo aquello si que no lo esperaba, ¿¡Como sabia su nombre!?, aun mas importante ¿Qué buscaba de el?, con pánico busco encender su auto para tratar de salir de alli, pero el sujeto detuvo sus intenciones al tomarle de la muñeca…-No pienso dejar que te vallas te he buscado por bastante tiempo, no me iré hasta hablar contigo-

-No quiero, no hablare contigo de ningún modo-

-Lo harás, así tenga que seguirte a donde sea no descansare hasta lograrlo, y hablaras conmigo a menos claro que desees que Nekoi se entere de nuestra charla-

De acuerdo aquello lo asustaba, ¿Cómo sabia ese sujeto acerca de Nekoi?, ¿Quién era en verdad Namikaze Deidara?.

-De acuerdo, pero ahora no puedo debo regresar-

-Esta bien, toma…-dijo extendiendo una tarjeta…-Llámame para ponernos de acuerdo, y no intentes engañarme por que sí tengo que presentarme a tu linda mansión, lo hare-

-Lo hare, lo hare ahora por favor deja que me valla-

Deidara vio la suplica en aquellos ojos azules, y sintió pena así que decidió hacer caso, sabia que el chico lo buscaría, demasiadas cosas estaban en juego, para ambos.

Le vio arrancar la camioneta y perderse en el camino que llevaba a la ostentosa mansión en la que vivía, sonrió y regreso a su camaro, tenia que informar a "La comadreja", que había hecho contacto con el "Kitsune".

* * *

Suigetsu miraba con cierta aprenhension el edificio frente a sus ojos, dio una ultima calada a su cigarrillo antes de tirarlo al piso y apagarle con el pie.

No podía retrasar mas aquello, sabia que se estaba arriesgando al estar ahí, regresar a aquel lugar del que había salido vivo de puro milagro era un suicidio, no le extraño que le encontraran, pero si que le contactara, eso solo significaba algo, sabían quien le había ayudado a escapar, y buscaban su ayuda para hundirle.

De entrar a aquel lugar se convertiría en un traidor eso lo tenia claro, sin embargo personas como el que no tenían escrúpulos, y que poco o nada conocían de lealtad, eso sin contar que necesitaba dinero, y su actual jefe no estaba siendo muy generoso con el, en fin pudo ser peor si Uzumaki habria la boca.

Finalmente comenzó a caminar hasta internarse en el edificio donde se manejaba una importante disquera, aunque aquello claro era tan solo una fachada, ya que bajo aquellos cimientos se hallaba una de las oficinas del tan temido Clan Hebi.

-Lo siento jefe, pero tengo que ver por mis intereses-…dijo antes de ajustarse la chaqueta y entrar.

* * *

El Capitolio era sin duda uno de los edificios mas impresionantes de Tokio, a pesar de que varias veces había pisado aquel lugar, no podía evitar perderse en la maravillosa estructura del edificio.

Tomo el elevador que lo llevaria a uno de los pisos mas altos, donde los políticos mas importantes tenían sus oficinas.

-Buenas tardes Namikaze-san-…le saludo una chica de cabellos negros, la secretaria de la persona a la que iba a visitar.

-Buenas tardes Ayumi-san-…saludo con una sonrisa a la chica, quien le sonrio en respuesta.

Entro a aquella oficina para sentarse en uno de los sofás que había en aquel lugar…-Hable con Naruto-kun, ha aceptado verse conmigo aunque lo noto algo reticente, es un chico bastante peculiar me agrada-

-Supuse que lo haría…-una voz grave, profunda se dejo escuchar en aquel lugar…-Deidara, los planes han cambiado al parecer Hebi infiltro información de Naruto-kun a la policia-

El rubio fruncio el ceño, y se llevo el dedo pulgar mordiéndolo gesto heredado de su madre…-Esto complica las cosas-

-Lo se, al parecer mi reunión con "El kitsune", tendrá que ser antes de lo previsto-

Antes de que Deidara pudiese decir algo mas, unas manos se posaron sobre sus hombros, sonrío, aquello era una de las cosas que mas le gustaban de aquel hombre, se giro para mirarle, altivo, serio, con aquel aire seductor que tanto le enloquecía, en un gesto arrebatado tiro de la solapas del impecable saco negro y le atrajo hacia si…-Itachi…-el ronco susurro salio de sus labios de manera instintiva antes de capturar los labios ajenos con hambre, con deseo, sintiendo como era correspondido de la misma manera, perdiendose en los brazos de su amante; Uchiha Itachi.

_CONTINUARA…_

* * *

Este capitulo me ha costado bastante, ya que es la transición antes de la tormenta XD.

Aparecio Itachi, ¿ven? Les dije que apareceria alguien muy interesante, omiti decir que sexy, violable, irresistible, apapachable…cof, cof en fin regresando al fic, bien se que no hemos tenido accion entre nuestros dos niños pero creanme cuando les digo que aquella brecha esta por romperse tanto que, después sacaran fuego =D.

En fin, para el proximo las cosas se ponen moviditas, no tengo mas que decir, salvo pedirles una enorme disculpa por mi retraso, pero tengo justificación de verdad se me complico todo en el trabajo, la escuela, mi vida personal, y recien puedo encontrar tiempo para actualizar, en fin no me quejare y me ire a actualizar lo que falta, saludos…


	5. Revelaciones

**Titulo:** Fortunity

**Autor:** Nekomata

**Pairing:** SasuNaruSasu

**Advertencias:** UA, OoC, Yaoi, Lemon.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a Kishimoto-sama, La ultima Jugada tampoco me pertenece si no a su autor David Baldacci, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo para divertirme y divertirles un rato, y claro, por que mi cabeza no tiene remedio…

**Comentarios**: Advertencia, el siguiente capitulo contiene Lemon, así que si no deseas leer pushale el botón de regresar.

**Fortunity**

**Capitulo V — Revelaciones**

*******-X—X-*******

Decir que estaba nervioso era poco, no la mejor manera de definir su estado no era otro que ¡Paranoico! Pero, ¿Cómo no estarlo? había logrado escapar de su demonio personal solo para irse a meter a un lugar aun peor, de eso estaba seguro.

Había accedido a entrevistarse con el suicida periodista que le había asaltado la vez anterior tan solo por temor a que "Nekoi" descubriese aquel encuentro, no solo por su seguridad y la de su hija, si no también por el periodista; sabia de sobra que si Nekoi se enteraba de su pequeña charla el periodista ya podía irse apartando un lugar en el cementerio.

Por supuesto el que el periodista le llevara a su departamento no hacia más que ponerle los pelos de punta, ¿Y si en realidad se trataba de un maniático o enemigo de Nekoi que deseaba asesinarlo?

Dejo de lado por un momento sus pensamientos paranoicos, y se concentro en el paseo que el rubio aquel le estaba dando en su Camaro. Tenia que relajarse sea lo que sea el haría lo que fuera con tal de defender a las personas que le importaban, a su pequeña Mizu-chan, a Juugo, a Karin a… bueno el bastardo de Nekoi no merecía que se preocupara por el además, no siempre se la pasaba recalcándole que el era "Invencible" el súper poderoso Nekoi, y sin embargo…

Y sin embargo no podía evitar preocuparse por el… ¡Mierda! Estaba dejando que sus sentimientos le traicionaran.

Después de lo que le pareció un viaje eterno llegaron a un enorme edificio, donde el lujo y la elegancia podían apreciarse a simple vista.

Bajaron del auto, y se adentraron a aquel lugar, el portero del lugar saludo al periodista quien respondió al saludo con un asentamiento de cabeza, siguieron hasta el elevador el cual les llevo al séptimo piso.

El rubio de coleta le guio a lo largo de un largo pasillo, hasta que finalmente se detuvieron en una puerta el rubio saco una llave y abrió.

Su corazón pálpito con rapidez al saber que estarían ahí solos, sin que nadie lo supiese.

Pero si estaba nervioso, aquello sobre paso los limites en el momento en que vio ahí sentado, en uno de los muebles de la lujosa sala, a un hombre que jamás había visto en su vida y que sin embargo le producía un aire familiar, como si le hubiese visto antes.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al momento de ver aquellos oscuros y profundos ojos ónice mirarle, era… ¡La misma mirada!, ¡Eran los ojos de Nekoi!

¿Aquel sujeto era Nekoi? Le examino, y a pesar de que aquella mirada parecía ser la misma, no lo era, por que la forma en que Nekoi le miraba era diferente, muy diferente así como lo eran las sensaciones que le provocaba.

—Es un gusto conocerte al fin, Naruto-kun — Dijo aquel hombre al tiempo en que se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba de manera elegante y grácil hacia el.

El rubio le miro de manera desconfiada, no tenia idea de quien era ese hombre pero al parecer el si sabia quien era el.

—Uchiha Itachi —…Estiro su mano de manera educada en forma de saludo, el rubio vacilo pero finalmente estrecho la blanca pero fuerte mano en un firme apretón... — Uzumaki Naruto.

El azabache regreso a su asiento, el periodista que momentos antes había estado en silencio salió de la habitación dejándoles completamente solos, antes de salir el ministro y el intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad que no paso desapercibida para el Uzumaki, mas se abstuvo de comentario alguno.

—Se que debe estarse preguntando quien soy yo y que es lo busco de usted, seré directo quiero que se entregue a la policía.

Naruto estuvo tentado a carcajearse ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Cómo pretendía llegar y decidir sobre su vida? ¡Joder! Para eso tenia ya con el bastardo de Nekoi que disfrutaba manejando su vida, como para que viniese un perfecto a extraño a querer hacerlo.

Decidido se giro dispuesto a irse, mas la voz de aquel hombre le detuvo…—Contrario a lo que piense, no es mi intención afectarle Naruto-kun, al contrario lo que deseo es ayudarle.

Naruto se giro y le dirigió una mirada llena de burla, mas aquel gesto no inmuto al moreno…—Si y entregarme a la policía es una excelente idea, ¿Cómo planea ayudarme? ¡Ah Claro! Entiendo pretende acompañarme hasta la entrada no sea que pueda perderme ¿No?—…soltó un bufido…— Lo siento, pero usted no entiende eso es algo que no depende de mi yo…—… Se mordió el labio y cayo hablar de Nekoi seria cavar su propia tumba, cuando acepto ir a ese lugar lo había hecho con la única idea de tratar de persuadir al rubio de que dejase ese asunto por la paz si deseaba conservar su vida, pero jamás espero encontrarse con ese hombre Uchiha Itachi, sabia que había escuchado aquel nombre anteriormente pero no recordaba donde.

—Debo irme —…No lo vio venir, justo cuando estaba por girar para irse definitivamente de aquel lugar, el moreno mostrando una agilidad impresionante había sido mas rápido que el y sostuvo su brazo deteniéndole.

—Me temo que nuestra plática aun no ha terminado, Naruto-kun —…Le miro de manera intimidante.

—Yo diría que si, Itachi-san —…Naruto no se dejo amedrentar llevaba demasiados años conviviendo con un psicópata como para dejarse dominar por miedo.

Itachi dejo traslucir una sonrisa aquel chico era indomable, tenia carácter, y no pudo evitar pensar divertido lo mucho que a su Ototo debió costarle — Que aun debía costarle — Dominar el carácter de aquel muchacho rebelde.

—Eres realmente muy interesante, y creo entender el por que eres tan importante para el.

Naruto lo miro extrañado, ¿De que diablos hablaba aquel sujeto?, aquello se tornaba más confuso a cada segundo que pasaba. E Itachi lo entendió así, y supo que era momento de ser claro y poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

—Estoy hablando de Uchiha Sasuke, mi estúpido hermano menor a quien tú conoces como "Nekoi".

Aquella revelación le dejo frio, sus orbes azules se abrieron de tal manera que cualquier pensaría estaban a punto de salirse de la cuenca de sus ojos, pero es que aquello si que rayaba en la locura, aquel sujeto acaba de decirle que era hermano de Nekoi su demonio personal, ¡Tenia que ser una mentira! No podía ser cierto, no podía…

Pero… ¿Y si era verdad?, primero tendría que probarlo…

—Se que no me crees pero te estoy diciendo verdad, si tomas asiento y te tranquilizas hablaremos y estoy seguro que podremos llegar a un buen arreglo…

Naruto opto por obedecer, algo le pedía que lo hiciera, si aquello era verdad tal vez el destino no se ensañara con el como pensaba y aquel hombre fuese la solución a sus problemas…

****-x-****

Lo que Itachi y Naruto ignoraban, — O quizá Itachi no del todo — era la presencia de aquel que asechando en las sombras a dos departamentos de donde ellos se encontraban, esperaba el momento oportuno para atacar, entre sus manos apretaba aquel artefacto que le servía para escuchar la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo en aquellos momentos, entre Naruto e Itachi.

— ¡Maldito Itachi! —…Ese infeliz se había atrevido a revelar su mas oscuro secreto, aquel que guardaba tan celosamente por que sabia que de ser revelado estaba muerto.

Su hermano mayor se había atrevido a revelarle a Naruto su verdadera identidad.

Aquello que Itachi había dicho a Naruto era verdad; tenia que reconocer que se hallaba un tanto contrariado, no imaginaba que Itachi conociera la doble vida que llevaba, jamás creyó que su hermano supiese de la existencia de Nekoi.

A como veía las cosas, no tenia opción que asesinar a Itachi y al entrometido periodista ese.

En cuanto a Naruto se encargaría de darle una lección que jamás olvidaría…

****-x-****

Suigetsu sabía a lo que se expuso desde el momento en que decidió vender sus servicios a Hebi y sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que encontrarse con aquel desagradable sujeto, pero eso no evitaba el escalofrió que le embargaba ni las terribles ganas de salir corriendo que sentía en aquellos momentos.

La mirada de Orochimaru era sencillamente terrorífica.

—Es un gusto verte de nuevo, Suigetsu-kun —…Suigetsu sabia que aquel hombre sentía todo menos gusto de verlo pero era consiente que en aquellos momentos le era de utilidad, sobre todo por que le ayudaría a cumplir su mas grande obsesión; acabar para siempre con Uchiha Sasuke, quien fuese alguna vez la mano derecha del líder de Hebi y su mas preciado recluta.

Pero Sasuke le traiciono y aquello había llenado de odio a la serpiente, quien había dedicado lo que le restaba de vida y dinero en localizar al que fuese su aprendiz, para a si aplastarlo como el insecto que era.

—Kabuto me dijo que deseaba hablar conmigo, Orochimaru-sama —…Decidió ir al grano, entre menos tiempo estuviese en ese lugar seria mejor.

—Tan directo como siempre bien ya que tenemos las cosas claras seré concreto, quiero saber todo lo que sepas sobre Sasuke Uchiha.

Suigetsu suspiro ya esperaba aquello pero ya no había marcha atrás, traicionaría a su jefe, quien en alguna ocasión le salvo la vida, pero no tenia opción sea como sea estaba frito sabia que Sasuke le tenia en la mira desde que se entero que había intentado extorsionar a su protegido, así al menos podía sacar algo de provecho lo haría y con suerte esa misma noche estaría viajando rumbo a algún lugar desconocido donde se mantendría a salvo tanto de Hebi como de Taka — Como se hacia llamar el grupo criminal de Sasuke —

—De acuerdo, pero primero quiero que me aseguren que me pagaran lo acordado y después de ello me dejaran largarme.

—Se hará como lo pidas, Suigetsu-kun —…Dijo el hombre con aquello sonrisa retorcida que solía causar pesadillas.

Suigetsu comenzó a relatar lo que sabia de Sasuke y su grupo criminal, y sin poder evitarlo un presentimiento se apodero de su ser.

Y tenia razón en ser así, por que Suigetsu no había sido tan listo como pensaba ya que alguien se hallaba esperándole en su auto.

****-x-****

Naruto se sentía realmente cansado, estaba agotado tanto física como emocionalmente. Toda aquella platica con Itachi Uchiha se había alargado mas de lo que pensaba, lo que el senador — Por que ahora sabia con quien había estado hablando todo este tiempo, nada y nada menos que con un senador — le había dicho no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza, sabia que el moreno tenia razón tarde o temprano Hebi o la policía darían con el, y su vida y la de su hija estarían en peligro así como la de Nekoi, y es que ya había aceptado para si que la vida del "Maldito bastardo" le importaba mas de lo que deseaba.

Al llegar a la mansión encontró esta silenciosa, demasiado para su gusto y con un mal presentimiento apoderándose de si corrió hacia el cuarto de su pequeña Mizu-Chan, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarla vacía, se precipito al ropero donde no hallo la ropa de la pequeña, busco en cada rincón dándose cuenta que faltaban muchas cosas pertenecientes a su hija y algunas otras fueron dejadas clara muestra de que había sido un viaje precipitado.

Encontró una nota que se hallaba sobre uno de los buros que estaban apostados a un lado de la cama, era de Karin.

"_Naruto-san, por causas de fuerza mayor tuvimos que hacer un viaje de emergencia, Mizuko-chan se ira conmigo, no se preocupe la niña esta en buenas manos hasta pronto…_

_Karin"_

La rabia le invadió ¡maldito infeliz!, todo esto era obra de Nekoi, no es que no confiara en la pelirroja sabia que ella cumpliría su palabra de cuidar bien de su niña, era solo que aquella forma de hacer las cosas no le gustaba.

Sin pensar en ninguna consecuencia se dirigió al que sabia era su cuarto, entro sin tocar al hacerlo pudo notar que "Nekoi", Sasuke, o como quiera que se llamara estaba sentado en una esquina, tenia un vaso de alguna bebida que no podía distinguir, y aunque la oscuridad le cubría y no le hacia ver mas que como una sombra, podía jurar que una sonrisa perversa se hallaba instaurada en su faz.

— ¡Donde esta mi hija! —…Grito colérico.

—Buenas Noches a ti también, Naruto.

Naruto se acerco y tomando de la camisa a aquel hombre le levanto del lugar donde estaba sentado, se sorprendió un tanto al ver que no oponía resistencia, mas no lo demostró otro asunto de le concernía mas en este momento conocer el paradero de su hija…—Déjate de estupideces y responde, ¿Dónde esta Mizuko? —…sus rostros estaban peligrosamente juntos Nekoi por su parte, no dejaba de mostrar esa sonrisa perversa estaba disfrutando aquello y sabia que lo disfrutaría aun mas, abrió un poco sus labios dejando que su aliento chocara con el rostro del rubio, quien lo recibió percibiendo aquel cálido aliento alcohólico… Nekoi estaba bebiendo.

—Así que, ¿Hablaste con Itachi?

— ¿Cómo lo… —Naruto no termino su pregunta ¿como es que lo sabia?, ¿No le había dicho Itachi que todo seria con absoluta discreción? o Itachi era un idiota o subestimaba a su hermano menor.

El rubio le soltó, y el otro arreglo sus ropas, solo ahí Naruto pudo percatarse que Nekoi vestía un tipo de Kimono Negro el cual podía apreciarse, dejaba partes descubiertas de otro similar pero este en color blanco, estaban atados por la cintura pero dejaban a la vista perfectamente visible su torso desnudo, en cualquier otro momento hubiese disfrutado de la vista ahora no.

Se fijo en su apariencia esta vez llevaba el cabello castaño, la piel un tanto oscura, sin embargo al apreciar aquel blanco pecho pudo llegar a la conclusión de que aquella era una mascara, Nekoi o mejor dicho Sasuke Uchiha aun no le dejaba ver su verdadera apariencia.

—Mizuko esta a salvo confórmate con saber eso, en cuanto al asunto de Itachi ya me encargare personalmente de ello saldremos del país mañana por la mañana, Hebi esta tras nuestros pasos es necesario ocultarnos de nuevo —…Tomo un vaso que se hallaba en una mesita cercana, ya que el que sostenía momentos antes se hallaba en el suelo gracias a que el rubio le había levantado de su asiento, sirvió un poco de coñac en ella y la llevo a sus labios sin dejar de penetrar con su negra mirada la azulina de Naruto tenia miedo podía percibirlo y eso le causo satisfacción, pero también podía ver decisión, templanza y aquello le hizo fruncir el ceño ya podía prever lo que se venia.

—No me iré.

—No te estoy preguntando, te lo estoy ordenando.

—Y yo te estoy diciendo que no lo hare, si escuchaste mi conversación con tu hermano sabes entonces que me entregare a la policía, es lo mejor.

— ¿Lo mejor?, ¿Según quien?, ¡el imbécil de Itachi no sabe nada!

—No te preocupes, tu estarás a salvo no te delatare e Itachi se encargara de que nada te toque eso si tendrás que arreglártelas con el, en ese asunto yo no tengo nada que ver —…Diciendo esto ultimo se giro tenia que ir a la comisaria para que al fin aquella pesadilla terminara, sin embargo ni bien se giro cuando un golpe le hizo trastabillar.

—No iras a ningún lado —…El Uchiha se abalanzo sobre el, y el rubio a penas y pudo esquivarle sin saber como se habían enfrascado en una pelea donde los golpes iban y venían, la sangre comenzaba a escurrir de sus labios, con cierta satisfacción pudo ver que Nekoi no estaba mejor el bastardo podía presumir ser fuerte, pero el también lo era y no le daría la satisfacción de verlo vencido.

En una patada que el pelinegro no previo, el rubio logro quitárselo de encima se levanto con rapidez para salir de aquel lugar no podía permitir que aquello se alargara mas, con lo que no contaba es que a pesar de estar bebido el Uchiha era hábil y rápido demasiado, y antes de que pudiese salir de aquella habitación solo pudo sentir como lo tomaba de la espalda forzándolo en una llave, y sin que el rubio lo notara saco un pañuelo blanco que tenia escondido entre sus ropas y le cubrió la nariz con eso, Naruto comenzó a sentirse mareado y la oscuridad se cernió sobre el…

Cuando despertó aun se sentía mareado, unas súbita nauseas le hicieron querer levantarse pero descubrió que aquello seria imposible, el bastardo de Nekoi le tenia recostado sobre su cama completamente amarrado tanto de las manos como de los pies.

— ¡Suéltame! —…Exigió.

El otro le miro burlón… —No estas en condiciones de exigir, rubito —….dijo acercándose a la cama donde se hallaba el otro, Naruto se tenso ante la cercanía.

— ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Tienes miedo gatito asustadizo? —…Naruto le miro con rabia, solo estaba jugando con el.

— ¡Que me sueltes! —…comenzó a jalarse para intentar zafarse el mismo, Nekoi se monto sobre el de un solo movimiento intentando detenerle pero eso solo provoco que el rubio se revolviese bajo suyo, ¡Mierda! Aquello lo estaba encendiendo.

Acerco su rostro a centímetro del rubio y este se detuvo ante este gesto… — Has sido muy malo Naruto, tendré que castigarte por eso.

— ¿¡Que demo… — La pregunta de Naruto murió en sus labios cuando estos fueron capturados de manera salvaje por el otro, Naruto intento resistirse, estaba asustado por que sabia lo que aquello significaba, lo había entendido, aquellos ojos que le vieron con lujuria se lo dijeron.

_Iba a violarlo_

No lo quería, no así, no de esa manera. Mordió con fuerza el labio del otro para que de esta manera le soltara, Nekoi se enfureció por esto y por respuesta le beso de nuevo, con furia, con pasión, mordiendo en respuesta y sangrando los labios del chico.

— ¡Que no, que me dejes! —…El rubio aprovecho que el otro había dejado sus labios, para gritar, para intentar que se detuviera, pero el otro le ignoro estaba el lo suyo besando, mordiendo y chupando la piel del cuello que el mismo había dejado expuesto al desabotonar la camisa del rubio; Lo estaba lastimando y no le importaba.

Naruto se resistía, gritaba, maldecía, se revolvía, incluso había intentado zafarse lastimándose en el proceso lo único que deseaba es que se detuviera.

Se quedo quieto, cuando sintió las manos del otro comenzar a tocar encima de su pantalón el área donde se hallaba su miembro, giro la cabeza, quería llorar, de rabia e impotencia, y a pesar de lo brusco que el otro estaba siendo — Había irritado la piel de su cuello sangrándole en algunos lugares — No emitía sonido alguno, no le daría el gusto de humillarlo de aquella manera.

Sasuke no razonaba estaba cegado por la rabia y la lujuria, no se estaba deteniendo a pensar en las consecuencias que aquello podría traer.

Justo cuando Naruto estaba por darse por vencido, solo pudo murmura lo que era su ultima esperanza, sabia que estaba gastando saliva a lo tonto pero…

—Detente por favor, No lo hagas —…Fue un murmullo, sin embargo cuando el otro detuvo todo movimiento Naruto no pudo si no parpadear confuso.

¡Mierda!, ¡Maldita sea!, ¿¡Por que!

¿¡Que demonios tenia ese maldito rubio! , ¿Por qué no era capaz de dañarlo?, Tenia que castigarlo y había planeado aquella manera por que sabia que la disfrutaría, además que seria la única forma en que podría saciar el deseo que sentía por el.

Pero ese estúpido rubio siempre rompía sus esquemas, era capaz de llevar de la locura, a la ira, a la pasión, a… incluso a la ternura como aquellos momentos en que lo estrechaba entre sus brazos, dejando que su agitada respiración diese de lleno en el moreno y lastimado cuello de Uzumaki, quien no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

— ¿Por qué soy incapaz de dañarte?, ¿Por qué eres tan importante para mi?

¿Había escuchado bien?, el desalmado aquel le había dicho que el era… ¿Importante?; recordó la conversación con Itachi cuando el moreno le había dicho eso, en aquel momento lo tomo como una burla o algo semejante, pero ahora, sinceramente ya no sabia que creer.

Se quedaron así en silencio, hasta que le sintió levantarse se acerco a sus manos y las desato, después procedió a hacer lo mismo con los pies y se sentó en la orilla de la cama cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

—Vete.

El rubio le miro incrédulo…— ¿Qué?

— ¡Lárgate! No quiero verte, vete antes de que me arrepienta.

Naruto se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la salida a pasos torpes, lo que sea que Nekoi le había dado aun le hacia efecto, se detuvo un momento para mirar a su demonio personal quien seguía con sus manos sobre su rostro.

Sonrió con pena_…"Soy un verdadero idiota_", pensó con pesar antes de regresar por el mismo lugar y acercarse a Nekoi para envolverlo en un abrazo.

El Uchiha no podía dar crédito a eso Naruto era un estúpido; el que había estado a punto de violarlo, y cuando se arrepentía y le dejaba libre ¿Que hacia el muy imbécil?, regresar y abrazarlo.

—Soy un estúpido lo se, no lo vales, no mereces que esta aquí, que me sacrifique por ti, me has hecho mucho daño y sin embargo yo… —… Se mordió el labio, no sabia si continuar o no pero si era la ultima vez que lo vería, ¿No seria bueno sincerarse?, eso o estaba muy drogado… — Yo te quiero —…Definitivo estaba drogado.

Sasuke no podía creer lo que escuchaba y si, definitivamente el rubio tenia que ser idiota para quererlo pero en cierta manera le alegraba, le alegraba saber que era correspondido, por que el sentía lo mismo por aquel rubio desde hace mucho tiempo.

—No dejare que te entregues a la policía.

—Pero… —…El rubio iba a replicar mas le detuvo.

—No se trata de mi, no lo entiendes si te entregas a la policía Hebi te encontrara si no es que ya saben donde estas —…Dijo recordando la traición de un miembro de su equipo…. — No sabes de lo que son capaces.

—Tu si, ¿Verdad?

El otro asintió… —Itachi te lo dijo, que fui parte de esa organización.

— ¿Por qué? —…Naruto quería saber el por que Sasuke había entrado en aquel mundo, la conversación con Itachi ciertamente había despejado muchas dudas pero aun había cosas que estaban ahí y que sabia el hombre frente a el era el único que podía responder.

El rubio se sentó en el piso, el otro le imito recargándose de la cama…

—Mi padre…el fue senador, era un hombre reconocido, recto, respetado, heredero de un imperio familiar y de un prestigio proveniente de un antiguo y noble clan, nadie imaginaba que aquel hombre era en realidad un monstruo —… tomo un respiro … — Su soberbia y ambición le llevaron a cometer muchos errores no solo perdió el patrimonio familiar, también el prestigio, se volvió un triste alcohólico que desquitaba sus frustraciones con su esposa e hijos, un día estaba a punto de lograr el "Negocio de su vida" Madre lo supo e intento detenerlo, forcejearon y ella… — …Hizo una pausa, a pesar del tiempo aun le dolía recordar todo eso…— Ella cayo por las escaleras, murió dejándonos solos yo presencie todo eso el desapareció por días, ni siquiera fue capaz de asistir al funeral de la mujer que supuestamente amo, poco después encontraron su cadáver se suicido de un tiro, al menos hizo algo bueno el muy maldito —…Rio con sorna y Naruto le miro con pena …—Yo estaba lleno de odio, y tenia decidido que quería recuperar lo que Fugaku había perdido, conocí a Orochimaru por cosas del destino y el a ver mi potencial me recluto, por supuesto yo escondí esto bien a Itachi, era un genio, un amo del disfraz, aunque ahora me doy cuenta que no le engañe.

—Orochimaru es el líder de Hebi, el siempre decía que jamás te encariñaras con alguien ya que las personas no eran mas que herramientas desechables que después podías tirar, pero ni el pudo seguir sus palabras, se obsesiono conmigo.

Naruto no conocía al mentado Orochimaru, pero desde ya le detestaba desde que Itachi le había contado aquello, y al pensar que aquel sujeto pudiese tocar a Nekoi le causaba un gran malestar.

—Yo le deje confiarse y después le traicione, intente matarlo pero aquella serpiente rastrera pudo escapar, desde entonces me persigue pero jamás ha logrado dar conmigo ¿Sabes?, En Hebi perdí mi humanidad ahí aprendí que si querías algo tenias que conseguirlo como fuera sin importar nada ni nadie, que si tenias que matar lo hicieras sin importar quien fuese; por muchos años me regí de ese modo yo no tenia lazos con nadie los evitaba por que sabia que solo estorbarían y entonces llegaste tu, ¿Quién pensaría que echarías por la borda todo lo aprendido en una vida en unos cuantos años?, nadie, ni yo mismo lo esperaba —…Sonrió no con altanería, arrogancia o burla, por primera vez Naruto apreciaba una sonrisa sincera, unica y era suya.

Un agradable calor se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

—Ve a dormir, mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

—Pero Itachi me espera.

El otro bufo fastidiado…— Tsk, ya te dije que yo me encargo de ese idiota.

Naruto se levanto pero nuevamente un mareo lo hizo tambalear, Sasuke le sostuvo evitando que fuese a dar de culo al piso, fue ahí al tenerle tan cerca que se percato de lo lastimada que estaba su piel, se sintió culpable.

—Lo siento —…Dijo y lo atrajo hacia si, Naruto se dejo hacer no tenia las fuerza ni los deseos de resistirse.

El Uchiha comenzó a repartir besos por todas la áreas afectadas, le dolían pero al mismo tiempo le hacían estremecer, y es que esta vez los besos no eran salvajes, ni iban llenos de rabia, no, esta vez era diferente llevaban impresos cierta huella de ternura.

Suspiro, no valía la pena resistirse, no cuando realmente el deseaba estar con aquel hombre, no de la manera en que el otro lo había intentado anteriormente, si no por consenso, por quo ambos lo deseaban.

Le tomo el rostro le miro y apreso sus labios, en un beso apasionado, y esta vez mutuamente correspondido.

Le arrastro a la cama, y se dejo caer con el rubio encima sin despegar sus labios, le despojo de la camisa mientras el rubio luchaba y gruñía al ver sus intentos nulos de querer despojarle de la parte de arriba de los kimonos, Sasuke rio, cosa que embobo al rubio y le permitió al otro deslizarlos hasta que estos colgaran de su cintura, dejando su torso al descubierto para la exploración y deleite del rubio, quien no tardo en explorar a gusto aquella piel que tan amable se le ofrecía.

De un rápido movimiento el Uchiha invirtió posiciones, dejando al rubio bajo suyo y comenzando esta vez el a explorar aquel cuerpo, comenzó besando el cuello, luego el pecho, tratando de no lastimar la piel ya lastimada, quería retribuirse, quería darle placer.

—No - no me trates como a - a una chica —…gruño el de ojos azules, el otro le miro enarcando una ceja y Naruto se sonrojo desviando la vista… —Solo no…

—De acuerdo —…dio un corto beso en los labios del otro, y se dedico a seguir en lo que estaba las caricias y los besos se hicieron mas apasionados de parte de ambos, la piel le ardía pero esta vez no era de dolor, era como si se quemara vivo, su sangre era lava ardiendo, y realmente aquello lejos de molestarle, era todo lo contrario lo estaba disfrutando.

No supo en que momento el otro le había despojado de sus pantalones, pero no puedo evitar que un sonoro gemido se escapara de sus labios, al sentir como el otro delineaba su ya erecto pene con su lengua.

Sasuke sonrió ante lo logrado y se empeño mas en su tarea, chupando y lamiendo los muslos y la zona cercaba a aquella tan sensible para el rubio, quien desesperado había tomado su cabeza entre sus manos, intentando que terminara con aquella placentera tortura, y se lo metiera a la boca de una vez.

Cuando el Uchiha se canso de jugar decidió ahora si metérselo de lleno a la boca, logrando una nueva tanda de gemidos de parte del otro quien moviendo sus caderas y sus manos le instaba a tomar un ritmo mas acelerado.

No sabía de donde lo había aprendido — Y sinceramente no le alegraba la idea de saberlo — pero aquella lengua estaba haciendo maravillas.

De pronto el pelinegro detuvo todo movimiento, el rubio protesto pero sus quejas fueron acalladas en la boca del otro.

El Uchiha se separo, se desnudo por completo dejando a la vista aquel blanco y bien formado cuerpo que Naruto ya había apreciado con anterioridad. Ambos estaban sudados, agitados y pegajosos, tomo tres dedos de su mano y la dirigió a su boca ante la atenta mirada del otro quien no perdía movimiento de la forma tan sensual en que aquella boca jugaba con esos dedos, su mirada se oscureció velada por el deseo.

Los saco y llevo primero uno a la entrada del otro, quien respingo ante la intromisión pero el Uchiha le relajaba con besos y caricias en cada parte de piel que le quedaba al alcance, pronto se unieron dos dedos mas los cuales se movían en el interior del rubio causándole molestia y dolor al principio, para después adaptarse y retorcerse del placer cuando estos alcanzaban un punto en su interior que le hacia llegar a la locura.

El rubio ahogo un grito, cuando el otro había sustituido sus dedos por su palpitante y duro miembro causándole un agudo dolor…—Re-relájate —…Le costaba hablar, aquel interior cálido y placentero le hacia querer perder la cordura pero se contenía.

El rubio obedeció y le miro, Sasuke le regreso la mirada y Naruto pudo ver el fuego infernal que había en aquellos ojos negros, un fuego que le invitaba a quemarse y en el que estaba dispuesto a arder así se condenara.

—Qui - quítatela —…pidió a lo que el otro le miro enarcando una ceja… —La- mas-mascara quiero ver tu… verdadera apariencia —… ¡Joder! Que no le hiciera hablar demasiado, le costaba demasiado.

El Uchiha dudo por unos segundos pero después asintió, era Naruto a el podía mostrarse tal cual era si ya le había abierto su corazón y le había contado cosas que jamás le había dicho a nadie, que mas daba que le viera como era.

Con lentitud llevo sus manos a la parte baja de su cuello, toco hasta que dio con la orilla de la mascara que llevaba, la cual podía apreciarse al ser esta un tanto mas oscura que su tono natural de piel, la fue retirando lentamente el corazón de Naruto latía aun mas fuerte — Si eso era posible — de lo que ya lo hacia, la retiro llevándose de paso la peluca que llevaba puesta.

La primera vez que se cuestiono como seria el rostro de Nekoi, imagino que seria un viejo feo y decrepito o en su caso un hombre con el rostro desfigurado que buscaba esconderlo de los demás.

Cuando le vio en aquellas termas, aunque le vio de espaldas supuso que tenía que ser un hombre atractivo.

Pero jamás imagino que seria así, era hermoso, la piel falsa se había despegado revelándole primero, una barbilla partida subió hasta revelar la fina y perfecta nariz, para terminar con aquellos ojos que enmudecían al prójimo y el cabello azabache.

Le miro como idiota repasando cada parte de aquel rostro…— ¿Contento? — gruño el moreno.

El rubio sonrió…—Si, ahora muévete —…El Uchiha soltó un suspiro de alivio, aquella espera le estaba matando.

Comenzó con vaivén lento, hasta que fue el mismo rubio quien desesperado decidió aumentarlo cuando toco aquel bendito punto en su interior ahora con su pene, se arqueo y desesperado por buscar más de ese contacto, se giro dejando al otro bajo suyo y tomando ahora el, el control.

El ritmo se torno frenético, y las manos y la boca no dejaban descansar a la piel que cada uno tenía al alcance. El Uchiha se enderezo tomando las manos del rubio en el proceso, apresándolas entre las suyas y provocando que por el movimiento el olvidado miembro del rubio se deslizara entre sus vientres.

Aquello era… no, no encontraban como describirlo, todas aquellas sensaciones les estaban matando de placer.

¡Al diablo con Hebi, con la policía y con el mismo Itachi!, en esos momentos solo importaban ellos, solo ellos dos y nada mas.

El orgasmo les golpeo con la fuerza de un huracán dejándoles la mente en blanco, dejaron caer sus cuerpos exhaustos, con los restos de aquellas sensaciones que les habían quedado al llegar al clímax y se quedaron ahí acostados.

Sasuke atrajo hacia si al rubio en un abraso posesivo, no quería pensar en nada, solo disfrutar de ese momento y nada mas.

El rubio se dejo hacer ya mañana seria otro día… Ahora solo podía sonreír y sentir su corazón agitarse ya que antes de derrumbarse, Sasuke le había susurrado unas simples palabras pero que le habían subido a la nube en la que estaba…

_Te Amo._

****-x-****

Suigetsu veía como aquel que en algún tiempo fue su amigo, su compañero, se entretenía en su tarea de verte aquel líquido en la pequeña jeringa que tenia en las manos.

—No sufrirás demasiado será rápido.

Suigetsu sonrió con ironía, sabia que Sasuke se enteraría de su traición pero esperaba que lo hiciera cuando ya se hallaba lejos de su alcance, a veces olvidaba con quien trataba.

Lo que no esperaba es que fuese a Juugo a quien mandara a asesinarlo, sabia que no valía el suplicar, si había alguien que jamás desobedecería una orden de Sasuke así esta fuera tirarse de un precipicio ese era Juugo.

—No me siento bien haciendo esto ante todo te considero mi amigo, pero no debiste traicionar a Sasuke-san no tengo opción, lo siento —…se acerco lentamente hasta quedar junto a el… —Me quedare contigo —Prometió.

"_Valla consuelo"_… pensó el otro. Le vio dirigir con lentitud la aguja a su cuello, y después clavarla sin dudar.

No le dolió, pero poco a poco comenzó a sentir un ardor que le recorrió el cuerpo, ciertamente no le dolía, pero aquello era molesto, su cuerpo pesaba, y comenzaba a perder la conciencia lo ultimo que vio fue la sonrisa conciliadora de Juugo y le pareció escuchar aquello que el peli naranja solía repetirle.

"_Suigetsu, tu ambición será tu perdición"_

****-x-****

Naruto observo por ultima vez el rostro que tan pacíficamente se mostraba frente a el, Sasuke dormía y el tenia que aprovechar para irse.

Noto el aire familiar que distinguía a los Uchiha, ahora no le quedaba duda que el fuesen hermanos, sabia que las intenciones de Itachi eran buenas aunque al principio no le parecieran así, solo esperaba que el Uchiha mayor cumpliera su promesa y sacara a Sasuke de ese mundo de mierda.

Si, el solito se había metido en eso, pero todos merecían una segunda oportunidad, ¿Qué no?

Sonrió, _"Soy un idiota enamorado, dattebayo"_, pensó.

Se separo no si cierta renuencia de aquel abrazo, y comenzó a vestirse estaba un poco adolorido tanto por la apasionada noche que tuvieron, como por los golpes que había recibido de parte del otro la noche anterior.

—Que buen puño tiene el bastardo.

Se acerco y dejo un beso sobre aquellos labios que no sabia cuando volvería a probar, sabia que no despertaría, el le había dado un somnífero la noche anterior cuando se tomaron un descanso después de la segunda ronda, se había ofrecido a servir las bebidas y como el Uchiha estaba concentrado en reponer fuerzas, aprovecho el momento.

Aun así no tenia que tentar a su suerte, sabia que cuando el efecto pasara el Uchiha se podría furioso pero ahora aquello no importaba, no si le salvaba la vida.

Itachi lo había prometido, no permitiría que Hebi le tocara un solo cabello a Sasuke ni a su hija, a cambio el contaría todo lo que sabia y de paso ayudaría para que la policía y Akatsuki acabaran con Hebi de una vez por todas.

Salió de la mansión donde no le sorprendió ver a Deidara quien le dirigió una mirada que no supo catalogar; Itachi estaba a unos pasos recargado en una camioneta negra a su lado un tipo de cabello rojo le veía con seriedad.

Le saludo de lejos y el Uchiha movió la cabeza en reconocimiento, subió al auto de Deidara y se fue a la estación de donde no saldría en un buen rato…

Pero a pesar de todo llevaba una sonrisa por que la noche pasada lo valía, por que mantendría a salvo a sus seres mas preciados a cambio de su libertad.

****-x-****

Sakura apretaba su bolso con nerviosismo, no sabia si estaba haciendo lo correcto al estar ahí.

—Sakura —…La chica giro el rostro ante el llamado, topándose con el rostro afable y cansado de Iruka Umino.

—Iruka-san —…saludo ella cortes levantándose para hacer una reverencia, un hombre de cabellera gris y con parche cubriendo su ojo izquierdo entro al lado del castaño.

—Hatake Kakashi, es mi compañero —…Revelo el castaño… —Haruno Sakura, fue mi alumna cuando fui maestro en Midokaito.

Ambos se saludaron, y procedieron a tomar asiento.

—Sakura dijeron que buscabas vernos por un asunto importante.

Ella dudo un poco, pero al final se rindió… —Vi a Naruto.

Los ojos de Iruka se abrieron de sobre manera una sonrisa de alivio se instauro en su rostro, su niño estaba vivo.

— ¿Dónde le vio, Sakura-san? —…Pregunto el Hatake al ver que el castaño, no podía pronunciar palabra alguna.

—El… su hija es mi alumna o al menos lo era ya que falto el día de hoy, pero yo le vi cuando fue por ella.

—Debe saber que esto es muy delicado, así que es necesario que me diga si ha tenido contacto con el o no.

—No es necesario que me busquen, por que he decidido entregarme por voluntad propia.

Los tres giraron sorprendidos al ver al rubio en la entrada de aquella oficina, iba en compañía de otro rubio de coleta, al que el Hatake distinguió como Namikaze Deidara el afamado periodista.

¿Qué diablos pasaba ahí?, aquel chico que tanto dolores de cabeza les había causado estaba ahí frente a ellos entregándose en bandeja de plata, ¿Así nada mas?...

Naruto les miro, estaba nervioso pero no había marcha atrás…

"_Kami-sama si alguna vez me has escuchado, ayúdame por favor"_… rogo en silencio.

Y lo necesitaba por que Hebi ya comenzaba a movilizarse…

_CONTINUARA…_

*******-X-X-*******

Hola…

Tanto tiempo sin actualizar, merezco la horca pero la verdad había cosas fuera de mi misma que no me permitían, pero bueno ya saben aquí estamos a pie de cañón con esto que esta entrando a lo mejor.

¿Ven?, les había dicho que el no-contacto entre nuestros niños, se compensaría pronto y que sacarían fuego, lo que no les había dicho era cuanto XD.

Bueno se revelo la No-tan misteriosa identidad de Nekoi, aunque creo que ya todos lo sabían.

Se que dirán primero lo intenta violar y el otro regresa como corderito a sus brazos, para terminar con tremendo polvazo, entiendan lo quiere y aunque se un infeliz bastardo hacia tiempo que le traía ganas así que aprovecharon lol.

En fin nos vemos en el capitulo que viene, en el cual les adelanto que… no les diré pero por la cara de viciosilla que me cargo se pueden dar una idea *¬* de que os hablo. ¿A que si?

Nos vemos, saludos y agradezco desde ya a quienes se toman la molestia de leer, y a quienes me dejan review les amo *O* ustedes me inspiran a seguir.

Neko-chan…

P.D. Que buen castigo se llevo Naru *o*

P.D2. No me sentí bien matando a Suigetsu û.û


End file.
